


If my life changed

by DisneyBroadway123



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyBroadway123/pseuds/DisneyBroadway123
Summary: What if during Nico's stay at the underworld, he met a young girl the same age as him and a daughter of Hermes? What if she understood all the pain that he went through with his older sister ? This is that story, told all from the point of view of Nico di Angelo and all of his adventures  from the moment he left camp to when he returned with Percy.





	1. Making it to the Underworld

I was running as fast as my legs could carry me away from Camp Half Blood. I was betrayed by the one boy I thought I could trust. Percy Jackson. I wish I had never trusted him to look after my older sister. A million questions were going through my brain as I picked up my speed.

_Why did I trust Percy in the first place? I have never felt feelings for girls always boys but that still doesn't explain anything to me._

_Why did I let Bianca join with the Huntresses? Why did I have to  be so useless and constantly bothering people? I never wanted any of this to happen. If this was some twisted up nightmare, I needed some to wake up from it._

Suddenly I heard a voice in my head. It was a voice I knew for I had heard it my dreams.

 _"Where are you running to my dear boy?"_ The voice asked me. But, even though I knew the voice of my father, Lord Hades of the Underworld, somehow he sounded different here and now. He was actually trying to help me out. 

"I have no idea. Just anywhere but where I have come from if that makes any sense, father." I explained to him trying to figure out why he was trying to help me out.

 _"Well never fear, my son. I know just the place. I can help you get there but you must be positive of your choice for there is absolutely no going back from here."_ The voice of my father had told me. This was a massively large decision but I felt as though I don't belong here on the surface anymore. I had nothing else here. No one who cared wether I lived or died anymore. Everyone who has ever loved me ended up leaving me for some reason or another.

"I will go with you, father. I have absolutely nothing left around here. Take me to your Underworld. It can't be any worse than up here." I answered desperately trying to get help.

 _"Very well, Nico. I can help you get to a place where no mortal can go or even Half Blood without knowing the way. But, you have a special talent, that all of my sons have had over the years. I call it Shadow Traveling. It is severally draining but can be very effective when put to use. Just try to summon the shadows that are around you. I can give you the final push considering this is your first time."_ My father explained. I really wanted to try this Shadow Traveling thing, it sounded effortless and easily done.

As I felt the shadows surrounding me and my father took on a physical form for the first time and did the final push to get me going. For the next couple of seconds everything around me was black and I couldn't see anything. Suddenly I saw a light and just kept following that. Next thing I knew I was in front of a massively large castle, bigger than anything I had ever seen in my entire life.

" We're here Nico. Welcome to the Underworld, your new home. I have this young assistant the same age as you are at this moment. I believe that you two will become really quick friends." My father told me as we were walking through the huge doors. I got my first good look at his physical form. He was in head to toe black robes, and he towered over me than again I am naturally short for my age. As I looked at his face I saw ages of hurt, pain, and sadness that lingered in his gaze.  

"This is a wonderful place, father. I love it!!" I said with the first genuine smile I had made in at least a week. I was feeling suddenly like my old self again.

"I am so glad, my son. Once we find Eliza, my assistant I will have her lead you to your room and you can take a nap there, I'll bet that you have a lot of energy drained from that Shadow Travel." My father explained as he led me through the dark corridors lit by torches and candles.

In front of my eyes I saw a beautiful music room and heard probably the most beautiful singing voice I ever heard at the piano.

 _" Welcome to our house on Maple Avenue, see how we polish and we shine. We rearrange and realign. Everything is balanced and... And..."_ The voice sang out into the hallways. I wanted to know both what she was singing and who the voice was singing. 

 _"Days and days and days that's how it happened. Days and days and days... Made of lunches and car rides and shirts and socks and grades and piano and no one clocks the day you disappear..."_ The voice was still singing and playing this beautiful melody. 

 _"Days and days and days that's how it happened. Days and days and days. Made of posing and and bragging and fits of rage, and boys. My god, some of them underage. And oh how did it all happen here? There was a time, your father swept me off my feet with words. We read books, strolled through Munich at night. Drank beer with friends, discussed the places we would go. And he said I understood how the world made him ache."_ As my father led to me to follow the voice singing we stoped in front of the biggest music room I had ever seen.

At the piano I saw a girl my own age playing and singing this hauntingly beautiful melody. She was short like me, had brown curly hair that was cut short and pulled back in a flower crown obviously hand made by her. Her voice got more and more emotional until I realized that this girl was crying. 

 _"But no... But no. That's how it happens. Days of bargains I made because I thought as a wife, because I was meant to. And now my life is shattered and laid bare... Days and days and days and days and days and days and days and days!! Welcome to our house on Maple Avenue!! See How we polish and we shine!! We rearrange and realign.  Everything is balanced and serene. Like chaos never happens if it's never seen. Don't you come back here. I didn't raise you to give away your days like me."_  Then all the sudden the voice stopped singing.

She got up from the bench, looked at a photograph around her neck and turned around. She had on a light blue dress adorned with light lilac colored flowers. She still had tears in her eyes from the song she was singing. Her eyes were light blue and she was covered with light brown freckles.

"Oh Mr. Hades I am so sorry. I thought I was alone here." She said dabbing her eyes free of tears.

"Your fine Eliza. Nico this is Elizabeth Levitt, daughter of Hermes god of messaging. Eliza this is my son Nico di Angelo" My father introduced.

"It's a pleasure to met you Miss Elizabeth. If you don't mind me asking your singing voice is beautiful, what was that song you were singing?" I asked her.

"Oh, you don't have to call me Miss Elizabeth. My nickname is Eliza or Ellie. The song I was singing was one of my favorites from a musical called Fun Home. The song was Days and Days sung by the mother character Helene Beckdel." Ellie had explained to me.

"You must be exhausted, Nico. Allow me to show to where you'll be staying"Ellie said as she led me out of the room. As we walked down the darkened hallway. We stopped outside of my bedroom here and as I opened the door I saw a giant bed and immediately went to sleep as Ellie closed the door.       

       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! I am giving a new story a shot. My best friend got me into the Percy Jackson books last summer and I recently just finished the third book. I fell in love with the character of Nico di Angelo son of Hades. I thought of the character of Eliza slightly based on myself and the person I really try to be everyday. Kindhearted, loving, optimistic, very sister like towards Nico. The song that she songs will make more sense later on and she will play a lot of music to help Nico get on with his life and move past his pain of losing Bianca. The song she sings is called Days And Days and is property of the writers of the Broadway Musical Fun Home sung by Judy Kuhn.


	2. Ellie's tragic backstory

I finally had a full night's sleep without the horrible dreams that have been following me as of late and I was curious as to why they had all of the sudden vanished without a trace. I got out of bed and had the first look around my room. It had a giant poster of my favorite card  game Mythomagic, and all sorts of posters that I had no idea of what they were. One of them was of this beautiful stained glass window that looked like it told some sort of story, the other one was of a famous hero who I knew but then again everybody knew the tale of Hercules. He had a very different look to him though, it looked almost cartoon. Finally the only one that I had recognized offhand was a poster of Steve Rodgers aka Captain America  in a cartoon form as well. I remember reading his comic books back in Italy, it was one of my favorite memories.

I decided it was high time that I left the room I was in and went on a walk around the grounds. I walked by a giant theater, which had a giant screen at the front of it and a lot of seats. I could only guess this was the movie theater for watching movies. As I continued to go on my walk I found myself hearing Ellie singing a different song this time still as beautiful as the first.

 _" Sometimes I get to feeling I was back in the old days... Long ago. When we were kids when we were young things seemed so perfect, you know. The days were endless we were crazy we were young, the sun was always shining we just lived for fun. Sometimes it seems like lately, I just don't know, the rest of my life's been just a show."_ I followed her voice back to the music room and quietly sat down in one of the huge beanbag chairs in the center. I loved her voice, for whatever reason I felt drawn to it. I noticed that she started crying a little bit again. I wondered why she always played songs that made her want to cry. 

 _" Those were the days of our life's. The bad things in life were so few. Those days are all gone now but one thing is true. Well I look and I find I still love you. You can't turn back the clock, you can't turn back the time. Ain't that a shame. I'd like one time on a rollercoaster ride. When life's just a game. No use sitting and thinking on what you did. And you can lay back and enjoy through your kids. Sometimes it seems like I lately, I just don't know. Better sit back and go, with the flow..."_ As her voice sang through the song that obviously meant the world to her, I started to bits and pieces of a past that wasn't mine but hers. I saw hours of playing the piano with an older man who I recognized from the photograph yesterday. I saw her on a stage performing a song that was very similar to the one I heard yesterday, a song about somebody's life. Finally I saw her on the couch with the man who taught her how to play piano, they were watching something animated. I realized that was the castle on my bedroom wall.

 _" Cos those were the days of our lives. They've flowed through the swiftness of time. These days are all gone now, but somethings remain. Well I look and I find no change...."_ I wondered what this song meant to her. If it was a part of her past with the person in the photograph or not. I was guessing it was because the tears had increased ten fold since I walked into the room. She obviously felt a large passion for the art of playing music and singing.

 _"Those were the days of our lives, yeah the bad things in life were so few. Those days are all gone now but one thing's still true. When I look and I find I still love you... I still love you..."_ As her voice whispered the last lines of the song I felt the sudden urge to wrap my arms around her and comfort her. I waited for her to turn around though before I made a move to get up from my beanbag though. I didn't want to startle her, no matter what. 

"Oh my gods... Nico you saw that whole thing didn't you?" She asked me still getting rid of the tears that stayed on her cheeks.

" Yes I did see all of that... I hope I don't disturb you or make you tell me anything you don't want to. I just want to help you move on from your pain and maybe you can help me move on from mine" I explained to her hoping she didn't hate me or anything.

"Well your obviously staying here, so I might as well get it out in the open. I could never hate you though Nico, in fact I want to be your friend or your best friend if your willing. Can you just please move over a little on your beanbag I have a feeling I am going to be here for quite sometime." She told me as I moved over to make more room for her to have space.

"Okay I'll start at the beginning of my story. As Mr. Hades probably told you already I am a demigod as well, I am the daughter of Hermes god of messaging, trickery and just all around being a goof ball. I have met my real father multiple times and was under his custody for three months before I got the job here. My mother I never met and she put me up for adoption as a little girl... I was at the orphanage until I was two. When I was two I met a man who adopted me and raised me all on his own. His name was Thomas Levitt, and he still is to this day the biggest inspiration for me as a person..." As I listened to her story I saw her eyes pool over with tears yet again. But this time I saw it coming and scooped her up into my arms and dried her eyes. I have never hugged anyone but Bianca before, but this felt very similar I got the same feeling I did with her. The feeling of home and a need to protect her.

"Thank you. I can't promise that I won't need that every once in while. Anyway, I was adopted by Tom when I was two. He was the one who taught me to play the piano and gave me my most important lesson i can still hear it in my mind _The things that make you different are the the things that make you strong._ We used to watch Disney movies all the time when I was younger. Me and his favorite was both Beauty And The Beast and of course Hercules. You have painting of the castle from Beauty And The Beast, I painted that when I first got here. Tom was a musical theater lyricist with his writing partner Julia Houston. Or as I called her Auntie Julia, because she and my papa were basically inseparable. My first musical was actually not one of the ones that they wrote, I saw an advertisement for a musical adaption of a childhood favorite story of mine called Tuck Everlasting. I wanted to be Winnie Foster, the main character more than I have ever wanted anything. I went through the whole getting the actors equity card and everything. I got the role after six auditions for the role. I'll never forget the look of pride on Tom and Julia's face that night seeing me smiling as I sang my song _a Everlasting._ I'll have to play it for you sometime. I remember the night they died, like it was not last year but yesterday. It was the night Tuck had it's closing night we were leaving Shake Shack a restaurant in NYC so close to my dad's house that he didn't wear a seat belt. I wore a seat belt but my auntie decided not to do her's either. We were passing a busy intersection and there was a drunk driver. He was speeding. He crashed into our car and just kept on driving. I got lucky. I only had a broken arm but my papa.... He died upon impact. Auntie Julia was in a comma for a week, but last time I checked she was doing as well as she could be." At this point she was shaking in my arms yet again but her tears had slowed and the hurt I saw in her eyes was so shocking to me. She had been through worse than I could have ever imagined and she was doing okay. She still hurt and she probably always would hurt but things are getting  better for her.  

"The only good thing that ever came out of that situation, is that now that I work for Mr. Hades is I can see him whenever I want to. I just recently saw him actually, the day before yesterday. He was still the same as I remembered. He took me into his arms and sang the song he wrote for me when he was working on a show called _Bombshell_ based on the life of Marilyn Monroe. I still miss him. But, believe it or not I have gotten a lot better ever since last year. I believe that someday your hurt for your sister won't hurt so bad either. Your so strong, Nico. Much stronger than I could ever be. Would you like to hear another song?" She told me and as I contemplated her question I shook my head no I just wanted to hold her until she fully through her tears. I knew I wanted to be best friends with her from that moment on.              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!! I know two chapters in one day is pretty remarkable even for myself. But, I am taking the day off from reading Percy Jackson and writing about it instead. This chapter is all about how Nico and Ellie begin their bond through pain and sorrow. The song that I used in this chapter is Those Were The Days Of Our Lives by Queen. I always admired Freddie Mercury for his strength and the amount of power that it obviously took in order to get from point A to point B and his life ended far too soon for my tastes. But, I imagine that Ellie's parents being gay as well, that Freddie Mercury's story really spoke to them. Ellie's father Thomas Levitt belong's to the musical television show Smash.


	3. Learning about Tuck Everlasting

Once Ellie had all of her tears out of her system she looked at me and gave me a giant hug.

"Thank you so much, Nico!! I really appreciate you listening to my sob story and all would you like to hear the songs that I loved the most from Tuck" She asked me with a humungous smile, bigger than I had ever seen from her. I nodded my head with a grin, she was a brilliant friend for me to have in the Underworld. As she set herself up on the piano bench and taking a deep breath she began singing.

 _"I bet you didn't know that the sun took a shine to water. She drinks up a bit, but floats it up to the sky. Now what she takes from our lake, will make a storm cloud that rumbles and tumbles rain. From up high, high, high. It's a wheel, Winnie. This journey of ours. Sun to lake to cloud that showers rain back to the lake below. And you'll ride that wheel wherever you go..."_ Her voice rang through the room and took over to beautiful lyrics. The melody was simple and easy but still took the breath from my lungs.

 _"Not a minute or moment is the same, the wheel it keeps you guessing. And everything around you is along for the ride. The pond, the bullfrogs, the birch trees and hound dogs plus people all people ebb and flow. With the tide, tide, tide. It's a wheel, Winnie. A ripple in water. Girl to wife to mother to daughter. Like all kinfolk come and gone. Can't stop growing, growing changing then moving on..."_  She had light tears in her eyes at this point. I think she just missed being a part of a team, an ensemble of people. I almost wondered how long this show had lasted from the way she is singing it this song was obviously her favorite. The message of life and death was so hypnotic and powerful I myself was brought right as my father moved into the room. I told him to be quiet that I was listening to Ellie sing...

 _" Once you drop an anchor, the boat gets stuck and it could stay forever. Just floating on top. Watching life pass it by. Just floating on top. Show me how to climb back on the wheel. I'd be there slick as a slingshot. Prepare to get off at the end, and share with someone my spot. You can't living without dying, so you can't call this living what we have got. We just are, we just be. No before, no beyond. A rowboat anchored in the middle of a pond. Don't be afraid of death, Winnie. You don't need to live forever. You just need to live. Do you understand? It's a wheel, Winnie. A ripple in water. Girl to wife to mother to daughter. Like all your kinfolk, come and gone. Can't stop growing, growing and moving on. Can't stop growing, growing and moving on."_   And with a smile through her tears she finished. 

"What did you think? Oh hi Mr. Hades I was just playing some songs from Tuck for Nico. That song was one of my all time favorites in the show. I loved the feeling of sitting on the boat and watching all the young children around me clapping for me and my co star during this song, Mr. Micheal Park. Amazing talent by the way one of my Tuck members." She talked animatedly her eyes alight with her joys and passion for theater. I had never seen her talk that fast or smile that wide. I hope I got to see it more often as the years went onward.

"Oh my gods, it was beautiful. How was it on the stage? How did you guys stage that one?" I asked excitedly for some reason scenery in the plays I saw really fascinated me.

"For this scene, Micheal who played Angus "Pa" Tuck had me who played Winnie Foster in a boat around a bunch of floating stars. I loved watching  kids faces every night. Tragically our show closed after three months. I still feel eternally blessed to have been a member and I am still really close with a lot of the fellow cast and crew. Would you like to hear my other favorite song?" she explained to me.

"Oh yes please do I hope it's no trouble did you need her, father?" I asked turning away from Ellie to face my father for a moment.

"No son, she's all yours. I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to watch some movies in a little bit. But, I can wait. She does play beautifully doesn't she my boy?" My father told me. I nodded my head as Ellie started to play another song. This song was a lot more fast and had a more upbeat tone in the keys she played. 

 _"_ _The pyramids, The Brooklyn Bridge, The Rio Grande, The Ryne. I have seen the seven wonders of the world, can't wait for eight and nine. But because of my predicament, peculiar situation, to keep my profile low, low, low I'm a one man operation. Jessie!! I got it!! You need a partner in crime, someone to share in the view. Why see the world in it's glory, without a friend to tell your stories to!! Someone to stand by my side, two extra fists in a fight!! Why should the road be long and lonely, why not team up we've only got tonight!! If no one's there to hear it does a falling tree make sound? Or heard or seen or anything without a friend around. The old great wall, the Taj Mahal yes they all have merit. But this trow and trow and bear could take the cake because you get to share it. Carrot?! "_   She has a large smile regularly, but when she played anything from Tuck it was one of those nostalgic smiles. One where people look back on the best days of their lives. I could Tuck meant the universe to her. 

 _"You need a partner in crime, someone to share in the laughs, running a race without a pace setter. How about without my better half. With you the fun is two for one and chock full of surprises . With you the line moves twice as fast and no one realizes. We do whatever we do now that there is reminiscing. With two I finally feel like something isn't missing. I have a partner in crime, someone to share in the view. Why see the world in all it's glory without a friend to tell your stories to. Tonight_   _we'll have fun at the fair, the sun is setting and tomorrow it's gone. You need a partner, a partner in crime, two extra fists in a fight. Stuck in sticky situation lucky the tricks calibration, why should the road be long and lonely. Why not team up we've only got tonight!! A partner in crime, my partner in crime!!"_ ** __** __As she wrapped that song up, I knew one thing in my heart. That even though this show had closed a year ago, Ellie needed a new partner in crime.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am uploading these super quickly, but this is the last one for today. I am going to busy over the next couple of days, so I figured get a lot of writing done today. I don't hate the casting of Sarah Charles Lewis as Winnie Foster, I just really wanted to make Ellie a Broadway baby, who got her lucky break in a show that changed my life. Sarah was the perfect Winnie Foster I just wanted to make Ellie preform the role of her lifetime.


	4. The discussion of music part one

After hearing all of Ellie favorite songs in Tuck, I grew more and more curious about her taste in regular music and theater a like. She was so special working her hardest to keep me happy, and not try to focus on the things that have happened in the past. After having my first family meal with my father, which went really well shockingly to me I followed Ellie back to the music room. I wondered where her own room was and if there was any posters or wall art like in my own room. 

"Ellie, I have a question for you if your not too busy." I told her as we walked together back to the music room.

" It's alright Nico, I have all the time in the world and I actually really love having you around. What's your question?" She asked me with a smile. 

"It's actually a two part question. One is what is your favorite songs both in musical theater that don't actually make you cry combined with regular music and the second part is can you play any other instruments then the piano?" I asked her as we walked into the massive music room. I sat down on the beanbag chair closest to the piano. 

"Well I know that question was coming. I love a lot of songs that don't actually make me cry but I have five that I can think of at  the moment. I love so much music it's a huge part of my life. To answer your question though my favorite songs that don't make me cry are Philadelphia Freedom song by the one and only Elton John, Blackbird by the Beatles, Raincoat Of Love from the musical Fun Home,   a song called Midnight Radio from a musical called Hedwig And The Angry Inch  and a Disney song called Be Our Guest from my favorite movie Beauty And The Beast. The second part of your question is answered with I can play the pink acoustic guitar with white hearts in the corner." She explained with a nostalgic smile on her face. She gets this special look in her eye when she mentions music. It's like they sparkle and light up when she talks about different styles of music, if I didn't find boys more attractive than girls I probably would have had a crush on her.

"That's a lot of songs!! I would love to hear all of them, though. I would like to hear your acoustical stuff first though, if it's not too much trouble." I told her with one of the rare smiles. The kind that are so genuine that they speak volumes to the person who you give them to.

"It's really no trouble Nico, I want to make you happy. Music makes me happy so it's a win win situation. I'll go grab my guitar, this song isn't very long but I love it a lot." She said as she walked to the opposite side of the room. She picked up this sparkly pink and white guitar that was signed by someone but I had never heard of them before. Maybe there was a story behind it.

"Alright let me just get comfortable..." She told me as she sat next to me on the beanbag chair. She picked up her pick and the song began.

 _"Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life you were only waiting for this moment to arise._   _Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free. Blackbird fly, blackbird fly. Into the light of the dark black night. Blackbird fly, blackbird fly. Into the light of the dark black night. Blackbird sining in the dead of night. Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise. You were only waiting for this moment to arise. You were only waiting for this moment to arise..."_ As she strummed the notes out on her guitar and taped her foot to the melody I caught the glimpse of a short memory of a man with black hair in a very unique style teaching her to play the guitar.

"That was really beautiful!! I loved that one. If you don't mind me asking a question, who taught you to play the guitar?" I asked her with light tears in my eyes. That song was probably my favorite one that I heard so far aside from Partner In Crime and The Wheel. I thought for a moment that Bianca would have really loved that one.   

"Oh the man who taught me to play guitar was a fellow actor friend that I met in Tuck Everlasting. His name is Micheal Wartella, really sweet, kindhearted, yet a little broken much like us. He taught me a lot of the songs that I can play on this guitar including sining the guitar on my closing night of Tuck." She explained to me. I love the look in her eyes when she told me about anything related to Tuck.

"Would you like to hear Philadelphia Freedom next?" She asked me with a smile as she moved to put her guitar back in it's stand. I nodded my head as she sat down at the piano. 

"This song holds a very special place in my heart. Elton John was my first concert when I was seven years old. Tom took me for my birthday because he basically had me raised properly and taught me how to play piano from the moment I showed any interest at all. I was really sick leading up to the concert and my papa almost wanted to call Auntie Julia to take my spot next to him in the front row. But, I told him I was perfectly fine and that he had waited his whole entire life to take his child to an Elton John Concert. I ended up falling even more in love with music and the piano after that night and the next day I asked Tom to teach me how to play one of my favorite songs from that night..." As she was explaining this night I could almost see it in my mind. A little girl in the front row taping her foot to music that she has loved from the beginning of her life with Mr. Levitt. She began to play this upbeat tune with really difficult key changes and a tone that rang through the hall. 

 _"_   _I used to be a rolling stone you know, if the cause was right. I'd leave to find the answer on the road. I used to be a heart beat for someone but the times have changed. The less I say the more my work gets done. Cause I live and breath this Philadelphia Freedom. From the day I was born Iv'e waved the flag. Philadelphia freedom took me knee high to a man, yeah. Gave me peace of mind my daddy never had. Oh Philadelphia Freedom, shine on me. I love you. Shine a light through the eyes of the ones left behind. Shine a light, won't you shine a light!! Philadelphia Freedom I lo ove you, yes I do."_   Her voice held the enthusiasm as if I were right there in the front row with her listening to the song about the peace and love of your fellow man. The lyrics held a not very deep message, but the tone itself was about just love of fellow person walking on the street.

 _"If you chose to you can live your life alone. Some people chose the city, some others chose the good old family home. Some others, choose the good old family home. I like living easy without family ties. Till the whippoorwill of freedom, zapped me right between the eyes. Cause I live and breathe this Philadelphia Freedom. From the day I was born I waved that flag. Philadelphia Freedom took me knee-high to a man. Mmmmm,mmmm. Gave me peace of mind that my daddy never had. Oh, Philadelphia Freedom. Shine on me, I love you shine on me. Through the eyes of the ones left behind. Shine a light, shine a light. Shine a light, won't you shine a light. Philadelphia Freedom... I lo ove you. Yes I do."_ As she finished with a megawatt smile shining brightly for me to see. There was something very unique about when she smiles like this.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! This will be the final chapter I just love writing these characters. I wasn't expecting to put so much of myself in an OC before. Mostly in musical tastes hence this chapter. So many of my favorite bands and artists are discussed in this chapter mostly from the 90's but some are modern. All of the songs that Ellie play belong to their respective owners. I decided to spilt this chapter in half the second part of the chapter will be up as soon as I can.


	5. The discussion of music part 2

Ellie was still playing the piano but it was just scales I think or some form of instrumental song. I love just watching her play the piano, watching her fingers dance across the keys and seeing her light smile as she closed her eyes.

"Would you like to hear the next song? I think Midnight Radio will be next. Micheal actually taught me his own keys to play this song, usually it's done with two guitars and a drum set actually on the stage." She explained to me as she set up and got actual sheet music from under her piano chair. I assumed this wasn't one she played often until she played the notes both seamlessly and with her own sense of flair and style.

 _"Rain falls hard, burns dry. A dream, or a song. That hits you so hard, filling you up. And suddenly gone... Breathe, feel, love, give, free. Know in your soul. Like your blood knows the way, from your heart to your brain. Know that your home... And your shinning like the brightest star, a transmission of the midnight_ _radio. And your spinning like a forty-five ballerina, dancing to your rock n' roll"_ Her voice rang out with an immense power that overcame her entire being, eyes closed and just feeling the keys that she played. The song about loving yourself and being who you truly are spoke to my very being. It was life changing and beautiful all at the same time.

 _"Here's to Patti... And Tina... And Yoko... Aretha... And Nona... And Nico... And me. And all the strange rock n' rollers you know your doing all right. So hold to each other, you gotta hold on tonight. And your spinning your new forty-five... All the misfits and the losers, yeah you know your rock n' rollers spinning to your rock and roll. Lift Up Your Hands... Lift Up Your Hands... Lift Up Your Hands... Lift Up Your Hands!!"_ At the end of the song she was nearly stretching her voice to the limit while still maintaining it's insane power and grace. Her head was tilted backwards and she had a slight tear in her eyes. 

"Oh my gods!!! That was insanely beautiful. I really loved that one, and it's message was all the more powerful. That was a really beautiful piano, your friend was quite the arranger of music." I told her excitedly trying to convey all of the tons of emotions that were running through my brain and my body.

"Thank you so much!! When I first heard that song I was walking through the halls of Broadhurst Theater, that's where Tuck was played. I heard light piano over the old version which was filled with drums and acoustic plus electric guitar. It seemed to be the last thing anyone would want to create an all piano version. But, he did it. And then he taught me all of what he played. I spent many hours not acting in his dressing room just listening to music and talking. I'm actually still really close with Micheal Wartella, Iv'e been meaning to ask Mr. Hades if I can go up to the surface to visit him again." As she told me the story of how this song was created it was told so vividly I nearly saw it in my own mind.

"This next song is from a show that you have already heard me a song from, called Fun Home. This one is a lot happier, it's about the younger version of the main female character Allison Beckdol and finding herself looking at a woman for the first inclination that she was a lesbian called Ring Of Keys" As she got herself ready to play her next song, I couldn't help but feel I would especially since my own sexuality was a massive crisis.

 _"Someone just came in the door, like no one I ever saw before.  I wish I did, I feel so dumb. I feel... I feel... Your swagger and your bearing and the just right clothes your wearing. Your short hair and your dungarees and your lace up boots and your keys, oh your ring of keys. I thought it was supposed to be wrong, but you seem okay with being strong. I want to. Your so... It's probably conceited to say, but I think we're alike in a certain way. I um... Your swagger and bearing and the just right clothes your wearing. Your short and your dungarees and your lace-up boots. And your keys, oh your ring of keys. Do you feel my heart saying, hi? In this whole luncheonette why am I the only one who sees you're beautiful... No I mean Handsome. Your swagger and your bearings and the just right clothes your wearing. Your short hair and your dungarees and lace-up boots. And your keys, oh your ring of keys. I know you... I know you... I know you..."_ As the last note of the song hit my ears I found myself in tears from the beautiful song which was pretty much how I felt when I first saw Percy. 

"Are you alright?? I am sorry if you found that song emotional. Hold on a minute let me get down..." Once  Ellie noticed I was crying she was quick to comfort me and rushed towards my beanbag chair and wrapping me up in a hug as I got all my emotions all the table. I knew Ellie would never, ever judge me for my feelings toward Percy. She might actually be able to help me out and figure out a way to help me.

"I'm really sorry...  actually I have something to ask you about. Is there a certain sexuality for a person who prefers on gender over another now? There wasn't when I was first born, at least not that I of personally. See, I prefer boys over girls. Always have while girls are cute and okay I see an a man that I believe is cute and he does weird things to my body. Like gives me butterflies in the pit of my stomach, and I can't help but feel them" I explained to her hoping that she would understand and not be too angry with me. 

"There is actually Nico, in this day and age we call it gay. My father was one himself, if you ever have any questions I think he can better explain it to you. We can go visit him after this one last song, I think you'll actually really love it. It's old school Disney, but you haven't seen the movie yet. Do you want to hear it? I'll have to sing for all the characters though I hope you don't mind." She told me exiting my embrace to go back to the piano as I nodded my head.

 _"Ma cher, Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax let us pull up a chair, as the dinning room proudly presents, your dinner. Be our guest, be our guest put our service to the test!! Tye your napkin round your neck cherie and we' ll provide the rest. Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres, why we only live to serve, try the gray stuff it's delicious. Don't believe me? Ask the dishes. They can sing, the can dance after all miss, this is France. And a dinner here is never second best!! Go on unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll be Be our guest, Be our guest..."_ I felt better almost the instant the moldy started, like I was at some big party and I was the guest of honor. It was like a huge banquet and Ellie was the entertainment singing and playing only for me. 

 _"Beef ragout, cheese soufflé, pie and pudding en flambe. We'll prepare and serve with flair, a culinary cabaret. You're alone and you're but the banquet's all prepared. No one's gloomy or complaining while the flatware's entertaining. We tell jokes I'll do tricks, with my fellow candle sticks. And it's all in perfect  taste that you can bet. Come on and lift your glass you've won your own free pass. To be our guest, if you're stressed it's fine dinning we suggest. Be Our Guest, Be Our Guest, Be our guest. It's a guest, it's a guest. Sakes alive we'll all be blessed. Wine's been poured and thank the lord, Iv'e had the napkins freshly pressed. With dessert she'll want tea, and my dear that's fine with me. While the cups do their soft shoeing, I'll bubbling, I'll be brewing. I'll get warm pipping hot, heaven sakes!! Is that a spot?  Clean it up! We want the company impressed. We've got a lot to do, is it one lump or two? She's our guest, she's our guest, she's our guest. Be our guest, Be our guest. Our command  is your request it's been years since we've had anybody here and we're obsessed. With your meal, with your ease. Yes indeed, we aim to please. While the candle light's still glowing, let us help you we'll keep going. Course by course, one by one till you you shout, Enough I'm Done!! Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest. Tonight we'll prop your feet up, but for now let's eat up!! Be Our Guest, Be Our Guest, Please Be Our Guest!!"_ As she finished that song I realized how tired I really was as I fell asleep in the beanbag and I felt Ellie put a blanket around me and call my father to help me get to my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to part two!! I really love incorporating music into these chapters. Music is something that changed musical theater or otherwise. I wouldn't be the same person without the songs in this chapter. All these shows taught me something different about myself. Fun Home taught me the importance of your family even if they are not like you or what you want them to be. Hedwig taught me about acceptance and loving who you truly are, while doing it in style of course!! And Beauty And The Beast is both my favorite Disney movie of all time and my favorite film of all time (The classic one of course I hate to have to make that distinction nowadays.)


	6. A talk about death and more past from Ellie

When I awoke, I was yet again in the privacy of my own room. I could hear sad notes of a song coming out of the music of the music room though. As I followed the music it got progressively louder, like an organ sound almost. I followed the sound to the music room and saw Ellie in a white mask with a black dress on and wondered what on earth she was doing.   

"Ummm... Ellie.... What exactly are you doing?" I asked her once the song had quieted down. 

"Oh my gods... This is going to be rather difficult to explain..." She told me as she took off the mask she was wearing and looked really humiliated that I had caught her geeking out on something.

"You see growing the city of New York we obviously have musicals that are considered long running and have chosen a theater and haven't since left that theater. I was five when Tom first took me to the theater with my Auntie Julia, and they chose on of my papa's favorites The Phantom Of The Opera. From the moment I first heard the overture, which is what you just heard now, I fell in love with the story of a deformed man lost and confused while writing the most glorious music ever written. After the show, was the first time I ever asked Tom to teach me the piano and I'll never forget the look of pride and happiness on his face when I asked him. Today is the anniversary of that day, hence the outfit and this mask based on my favorite Erik or The Phantom Of The Opera. We saw it every year afterwords. My papa asked me on the anniversary of this day after he dies to play a song from the show he always considered one of the saddest moments in theater history. Would you like to hear it, though fair warning it will probably make you think of Bianca so if your not ready I can easily wait until your busy." As she told this story I could see the images of a little girl bouncing in her seat waiting for a show to start and learning to play piano with her father.

" I would actually really love to hear this song. If after could we please visit your father, because I do have questions about what with being gay and all that." I told her hoping I would not offend her anyway possible, because I hated when she cried and to be the cause of that would possibly destroy the closest thing I have ever had to a sister, and I will not go through that again never again. 

"I was actually going to go and visit him in Esilyum today anyway. Your welcome to along, the first time I saw where his Esilyum was I cried for hours. Though maybe that was actually seeing him again as well." She had me with a sad sort of smile. As she started playing the notes to the song I already felt tears to my eyes and I hadn't even heard her angelic voice yet.  

 _"Little Lottie thought of everything and nothing. Her father promised her that he would send her the angel of music. Her father promised her... Her father promised her... You were once my one companion... You were all that mattered... You were once a friend and father then my world was shattered... Wishing you were somehow here again... Wishing you were somehow near... Sometimes it seems if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here... Wishing I could hear your voice again... Knowing that I never would... Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could..."_ Hearing her sing the song and lyrics of the past and watching the tears flow heavy down both her face and my own. I wondered what her father or papa as she seemed to call him was like. Was he kind and intelligent, warm and gentle, like the girl who sings father was... I could imagine him picking her up and wrapping his arms around her if he were with her right now.

 _"Passing bells, and sculpted angels, cold and monumental, seem for you the wrong companions you were warm and gentle... Too many years fighting back tears... Why can't the past  just die...? Wishing you were somehow here again... Knowing we must say goodbye... Try to forgive... Teach me to live... Give me the strength to try... No more memories, no more silent tears... No more gazing across wasted years... Help me say goodbye..."_ As that last note rang out she broke down in tears while looking at her favorite necklace a heart-shaped one with a photograph of her father, herself and another man she had not yet told me about. I ran over to her and made sure she was comforted. Honestly, that song was one that hit home for me as well, missing Bianca and wishing she was still here to comfort and look after me.

"Thank you, Nico. I really appreciate you doing this for me. I didn't expect that to be that hard when I got dressed this morning. Though I admit there is one part of my past that you have no idea about yet... This one is still very painful for me as well." She opened up her necklace and showed me the images in the heart shape. I realized she wasn't in the photo at all. It was a picture of her papa with her Auntie Julia and a man with salt and pepper hair along with an immense amount of scruff along his cheeks. 

"I'm sorry if I break down again but this wound is still very fresh for me. The man with the salt and pepper hair was my dad's best friend my Uncle Derek. He and Auntie Julia were not married by the way, just close friends of my papa who asked that I call them that when I got old enough. Anyway, my Uncle Derek was an incredible director for Musical Theater, he even directed Tuck that was how I had heard about it. He was not in the car that night with my papa and Auntie, we left him at the Shake Shack to get home on his own that night. As he was walking home from the restaurant that evening, he was mugged by a man with a gun. He told him to give him all his money and he might just survive. But, my Uncle was never known for not being as stubborn as a bull. He didn't give the mugger any of his money. As he tried to put up a fight with the mugger, he was shot. He died almost instantly..." That's when she eventually broke down yet again and I wondered how on earth this girl was so amazingly strong to be given such a ruff hand in life yet remaining so darn strong. As I shushed her and hugged her I felt her eventually relax. As she dried her eyes and found a box of Kleenex I noticed the dark circles that were beginning to form underneath her eyelids.

"Every time I go to sleep, I have recurring nightmares. Wether it's the car crash, or even Uncle Derek's murder case it's always something. I wish they would just go away. I listen to music, they come back. I play music that calms me down and try to go back to sleep, once I do it's back to square one again." She said it with such anger towards herself and her accursed dreams. If I could take a single ounce of her pain and replace it I completely would.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your Uncle. I know what that feels like, losing someone you love and wishing to see them again. I lost both Bianca and my mother. And I miss them so much, but you helped me let them go. Through your music and your sunny personality, you showed me that you can walk through hell and come out again even stronger than you were before. You obviously loved Tom and your Uncle Derek more than anything in the entire universe. But, if they could see you now, smiling and laughing, still living on in their memory I know they would be extremely proud." I told her and I believed it with every single word I said hoping that someday she would eventually believe me.             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! I actually have far more time than I thought I would have for today so I figured I would post another new chapter. The song in this chapter is from one of my favorite musicals of all time Phantom Of The Opera, and Nico's first reaction to her playing the overture is one I got a lot from my own friends and family.


	7. Metting Mr. Levitt and Mr. Wills

As the tears on her face dried off and she calmed down I asked her the question I had been dying to since I found out about her family. 

"Would it be possible if I could maybe meet both Mr. Levitt and your Uncle today? If not I don't really mind just maybe sometime in the near future." I asked her hoping not to break any boundaries with her, after we had already gotten super close.

"I was actually going to visit them today anyway. They both are in the same place in Esliyum, I should probably mention that my papa will probably be in his study playing music on his piano and my Uncle won't be far." Ellie explained to me, I could tell that her parents meant the world to her, even though it was slightly odd that her father and her Uncle were not together. I guess as long as they loved her it didn't really matter what her parents were like, as long as they  appreciated her for who she is.

"Let me just grab my guitar, just in case they want me to play anything on there. And I should probably change out of this dress, it's a little depressing for my tastes. No offense to your father, but I need to have color in my wardrobe." She told me quickly running to her bedroom to change out of her black dress. When she returned to the music she was wearing a light pink dress with a lilac purple sash around the middle.

"Let's go find your father, he can take us to where my parents are. I just need to grab my cell phone so I can text him when we are ready to leave." She told me grabbing her guitar and it's bright pink and white hearted case from the shelf. As we walked around the castle to find my father she showed me the palace gym, where she told me that she practices dancing old tap routines from Tuck or she does martial arts and sword fighting. We found my father in his study with giant walls and black everywhere. 

"Mr. Hades, I have a favor to ask you. Could you take me to see my papa and my Uncle in their version of Esliyum please? Nico has some questions for them as well so he is coming with me this time." Ellie told my father, while avoiding eye contact I noticed that she did that a lot even with me. She never looked people in the eye when she spoke to them, I would have to ask her about that quirk later tonight when we returned home.

"Yes, of course you may. Your parents really miss you coming by everyday, I can tell. Just make sure to message me on your device when your finished with your little visit." My father explained as he snapped his fingers and we landed on a soft cushy bed like object. I realized that this must be her room back in New York. There a full scale signed cast poster of some version of Phantom Of The Opera, One for Fun Home and one for Hedwig all along her walls in her room. She also collected a bunch of stuffed animals that I could see. I could hear music coming from one of the rooms in the huge home really close to where we had landed. We followed the music to a room where I heard the voice of a song that I never heard Ellie play yet for some reason I knew the melody...

 _"Make this part look rugged mmm mmm. Allegheny Plato mmm mmm. This dark shaded stripe bum bum bum, is the front. Paint the long ridges and valleys below. Our town is this dot... Quick dashes mark the property ends, beach creek a road which turns and bends. Little squares for houses strung a land transfigured into topographic codes. Maps show you what is simple and true, try laying out a birds eye view. Not what he told you just what you see... What do you know that's not your dad's mythology? Dad was born on this farm, here's our house, here's the spot where he died. I can draw a circle. His whole life fit inside. Four miles from our door one eighty ran from shore to shore. On it's way from the Casto to Christopher street, the road not taken just four miles from our door. You were born on this farm, here's your house, here's the spot where you died I can draw a circle, I can draw a circle. His whole life fit inside..."_ I found myself already feeling like I knew Mr. Levitt even though we haven't said a single word to each other. Both he and Ellie get so absorbed whenever they play music that they love, that he didn't even see me and Ellie come into his view only focusing on the lyrics he was singing and the notes he was playing on the piano. His  were covered with posters from all the shows he had done in his life along with some of his favorites that he didn't write. I recognized the painting that was in my room if a bit smaller in the center signed by Ellie at the bottom.

"Papa, I'm home!!" Ellie said excitedly when her father saw her in front of his eyes in the doorway.

"Oh my god, princess!! I missed you so much, what's kept you away all this time?" Mr. Levitt asked her while spinning her into his arms for a giant hug.

"I'm truly sorry papa, it's just it took me a long time before the hurt from losing you guys and not seeing you every time I left my bedroom went away. I have been doing much better though, now that I live with Mr. Hades  and sometimes run odd errands around the castle for him. I actually made a friend he has some questions about having found out he was gay if you don't mind." She told him with tears in her eyes that were about to fall.

"Oh of course. Hello there, what's your name?" As Mr. Levitt finally turned his attention to me I noticed how similar they actually looked. Aside from hair being different, Ellie having curly and his being straight and short just like hers. Most of there looks were exactly the same the blue eyes that sparkled when excited about something, pale skin only difference was Ellie had a ton of freckles and Mr. Levitt didn't.

"Hi Mr. Levitt, my name is Nico Di Angelo. It's a pleasure to met you sir, she talks about you when she plays piano." I told him with a smile on my face and my hand out for a handshake.

"First things drop the Mr. Levitt business and the sir, just call me Tom all Ellie's friends used to though there weren't very many of them. Secondly I don't do handshakes unless it's for work but with Ellie's friends..." As he said this I got a hug too. I have never had hug from someone older than me that wasn't Bianca. I was a little startled at first before relaxing and hugging him back. As we broke from the embrace we were greeted by another person in the doorframe.

"Little love?" Said a man with a very thick British accent, this had to be Mr. Wills, Ellie had told me a tad bit of his origins in England.

"Uncle Derek, I missed you so much!!" She bolted from where she sat on the couch next to Tom and ran into her Uncles arms. Her Uncle hugged her tight to him and as I looked up both had tears in their eyes and didn't want to let go, just like when Tom hugged her for fear this was a dream. He looked very different from the two around me. His hair was salt and peppered and had a very generous amount of scruff just like in the photo and his eyes were an emerald green that sparked just like the other two. 

"I missed you too, little love. Who's this guest we have over here?" He asked with a light smile. I felt like he wasn't really a smiler at least less so than the Tom and Ellie.

"Hello Mr. Wills, my name is Nico Di Angelo." I told him.

"I actually have the same rules as Tom on this one. Whenever I saw Ellie's friends I always told them to call me Derek." He explained to me. I had this really big feeling I was going to feel right at home around here. Her parents were lovely and the home that they lived in had that feeling of belonging somewhere that most I have lived in haven't had.

"Would you two like anything? I'm pretty sure we have Shirley Temple and Roy Rodgers ingredients in the kitchen from your last visit, Ellie." Derek had told her. Ellie's eyes lit up at the options. I remember her telling me that a Shirley Temple was a ginger ale with cherry grenadine and a cherry on top of it and Roy Rodgers was the same thing but more popular for boys and the ginger ale was replaced with Coke.

"Oh yes please Uncle Derek that sounds lovely. I haven't had one since the last time I was here. Nico would you like one? There delicious I used to have them all the time back in New York."  She asked me with a smile on her face. Looking at the people who worked so hard to raise her properly, they looked at her with such pride on their faces. They loved her more than anything in the entire cosmos and it was obvious in their eyes and their smiles could outshine the sun.

"I would love one thank you Derek." Then he left to go make our drinks in the kitchen.

"Now Nico, my little girl mentioned you have questions concerning your sexuality. I am gay myself as she has probably told you before coming here and will most likely have the answers to your questions." Tom had told after taking a sip from his water bottle that was on top of the piano.

"Yes I just have a couple of questions, mostly I just really wanted to meet you and Derek. My first question is being gay common in this day and age? When I was born it really wasn't in fact it was frowned upon. See my life is a little bit complicated I was born in the 1930's and my father is Hades. When my mother died, my father locked me and my older sister Bianca in a casino where you can't age at all." I explained pleading to any god listening to me at that moment that he didn't think I was crazy.

"Wow, that is definitely complicated. I remember Ellie saying that he had a son and a daughter but I guess I didn't think of that. I fully believe your story though, my daughter is a demigod remember? I'm not going to act like the expert here but as far as I know I have met a lot of gay people mostly in me and Julia's line of work. So I would say yes, it is fairly common and a lot of people in this day and age are gay or at least bisexual." Tom told me with an arm around his daughter as she snuggled her little body into his side. Derek came back with the drinks and as I took my first sip, and as I did I realized I had a new favorite drink. Ellie made a sound of contentment at her first sip of hers and thanked her Uncle with me.

"My second and final question is what if you have a crush on someone and they obviously are straight and don't give you a second glance?" I asked looking at Tom hoping he had the answer that I wanted to hear from him.

"Oh yes, I know that feeling all to well Nico. It tends to happen that way and it took me a long time before I finally found a partner and turns out he was right in front of my eyes. But, Nico the thing is you can't make someone bisexual or even gay, I believe that you will someday find someone who loves you for you and will always love you." Tom explained to me. I love the fact that he was completely honest with me, told me the way it really was. I did hope I could have a love as genuine as Tom's that he had with Derek, I felt like I could grow to love this place.

"I saw you brought your guitar, little love. Sorry to interrupt you there my love I was just wanting to hear her play Time from Tuck again. That was my favorite song, I always teared up when I heard Robert Linez sing that song while we watched from the wings." Derek had said, he got the same wistful smile that his daughter had whenever she sang something from that show.

"Oh of course Uncle, could you hand it to me actually I'm extremely comfortable at the moment" As her Uncle handed her guitar I heard Tom go over to the piano in order to help her play the piano as she played the guitar.

 _"I had a farm house with a grandfather clock, where I would teach time to my son. Our lessons began at_ _twelve o' clock sharp, when the hands would come in as one. I'd say the big hand counts minutes it's tightly wound, it chases the small hand, to make hours go round. I taught Thomas constellations in the sky, to tell a sliver maple from a cotton wood, I taught Thomas to divide and multiply. But one he never understood was time, as I watched him grow. Time, he would never know time, for my regret resides time, if I only knew the what and how and who. That time truly divides..."_ I saw tears start to form in her Uncles eyes as she played the notes to a song from a show that meant the world to both of them and taught them both so much. He looked at her the same way Tom was as his fingers danced across the keys. 

 _"There was a farm house with a grandfather clock, where one day I woke up alone. They feared I was magic, they feared I was cursed, but mostly the unknown...The big hands the father, and small the son, and there never came a time where they came back as one. I taught Thomas how to catch a firefly, how to make a pebble and row boat skim. She took Thomas and never said goodbye. The one thing I could never give to him was time. I'm left with nothing, nothing but_ time." As she finished the song her Uncle embraced her tightly.

"I miss hearing that song everyday, seeing you and Micheal practicing in your dressing room. Watching you and your friends from the show practice the dance sequences and goofing around. I wish we could be a family again and I want that more than anything else in the entire world. However, I know your needed elsewhere, just promise you won't go five months without visiting us again. Promise me that much, little love?" Derek begged her as we packed up everything to go back to where we needed to be. I would have loved to stay here with them but I knew it was getting really late.

"I promise Uncle. No more waiting five months for visiting. I'll visit every week, it's not like Hades's jobs take that long anyway. I love you guys so much and owe you two everything. I'll come back as soon as I can." Ellie said hugging her Uncle and father goodbye one last time before we vanished from her happiest place. I only hoped we could go back as soon as we could.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!! Iv'e been planing this chapter from the beginning, because these two were my two favorite characters from the television series Smash. Sort of set in an alternate universe where Tom and Derek never had the big fight that caused them the loss of their friendship. I like to imagine that they would both be parents to Ellie, and take turns taking her to the theater and Derek being an all around amazing Uncle to her.


	8. Helping Ellie with her nightmares

When I awoke it was the early morning and I had a god awful nightmare for the first time, though this time it was not about Bianca more it was everybody had forgotten about me and I was invisible to both Ellie and my father.

I went on a walk around the castle until I heard a very familiar voice and playing of a guitar  coming from the room as I followed the singing voice that had recently though this time she was playing a different tune, one I had never heard before.

 _"My parents must have thought they had a crazy kid. 'Cause I was one of those kids who always what I wanted. They took me down to the airport to see all the planes departing, watching them fly, something inside of me was starting. I was eight when I told them that I'd be pilot. But I was too young and too short and there were no female captains and my dad said 'be patient'  he said 'Just see what happens' but I took my first lesson came down from the sky and told my father I'd fly or the rest of my life."_ I followed Ellie's singing until I reached the music room and sat down on my favorite black beanbag chair while she was on a pink one across from me. 

 _"And I got my first job, flying for a mortician, in a tiny bonanza just a corpse and me, five dollars an hour for flying dead bodies, I had to climb over their faces just get to my seat. And suddenly the wheels lift off the ground is falling backwards I am suddenly alive. Suddenly the cock pit, suddenly everything's changed. Suddenly I'm not too young or too short and the passengers in the back  don't complain. Suddenly I'm flying company charters, suddenly everything's high. Suddenly there's nothing in between me and the sky..."_ She sang as she closed her eyes and just felt the music play through her whole being. It sounded like a theme song for her father Hermes because he was lord of the skies as she told me. 

 _"American Airlines, had the prettiest planes. So I applied as a flight engineer, but the World War II pilots they all complained. They said 'Girls shouldn't be in the cockpit hey lady, hey baby, hey why don't you grab us a drink'? And the flight attendants weren't my friends back then and they "Are you better than us do you think?" But I kept getting hired and the World War II crew they retired and the the girls all thought much higher of me. 1986, the first female American captain in history. Suddenly I'm in the cockpit, suddenly I've got my wings. Suddenly all of pilots protesting me, well they can get their own drinks haha. Suddenly there's no one saying "Stay grounded", looking down, passing them by suddenly there's nothing in between me and sky. Suddenly Iv'e got an all female crew, the news caught it made headlines across the world. Suddenly it stops no one saying "You can't" or "You won't" or "You know you're  not anything cause your a girl".  Suddenly I'm getting married, and we're putting pins on the map where we've flown. Suddenly I am a mother and suddenly I'm shocked at how much they've grown. Suddenly I'm wondering how my parents would feel seeing me teaching men to be pilots, cause suddenly I'm a senior instructor and somehow I'm fifty-one. Suddenly I'm flying Paris to Dallas, across the Atlantic and feeling calm. When suddenly someone on air to air traffic says at eight forty-six there's been a terrorist action and the one thing I loved more than anything was used as the bomb. Suddenly I'm in a hotel, suddenly something has died. Suddenly there's something in between me and the sky..."_ As Ellie finished the tune I clapped for her in my seat.

"Oh, good-morning Nico!! I didn't realize I had company this early." She told me with smile that I could tell she was really tired and hadn't exactly slept last night.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you, I didn't mean too. I had a really bad nightmare and thought I'd come and see if you were awake. Did you sleep alright?" I asked her knowing full well the answer to my question.

"I'm gonna be perfectly honest with you, no I had a really horrible nightmare and came down here about three hours ago." She answered with slight droopiness in her eyes. I instantly felt really sorry for her and allowed myself to take care of her and make sure she got some sleep.

"Alright, that's it!! You are taking me to your room and I am going to hold you while you get some shuteye missy you look like hell, literally" I said snickering at my own joke.

"Oh my gods, that one was horrible. But if it makes you feel any better I guess I could go for some sleep. Can I just play one more lullaby on this thing first?" She asked as I nodded my head.

_"I took my love, I took it down. Climbed a mountain and I turned around. And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills. 'Til the landslide brought me down. Oh mirror in the sky, what is love?  Can the child within my heart rise above? Can I sail through the ocean, changing tides? Can I handle the seasons of my life? Well, I've been afraid of changin'. 'Cause I built my life around you. But times make you bolder even children get older and I'm getting older too. Well, Iv'e been afraid of chagin' 'cause I built my life around you. But times make you bolder even children get older and I'm getting older too. Oh, I'm getting older too._

_Took my love, I took it down. Climbed a mountain and I turned around. And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills. 'Til the landslide brought me down. Oh, the landslide brought me down."_ Her eyelids started to droop even more as the song had finished and I had to put my arm around her in order to keep her from falling over and onto the ground. 

"Alright, Ellie. Where is your room actually?" I asked her as she tried to keep in steep with me.

"Straight down the hallway and to the right. It's next to yours actually." I knew she was getting even more tired as we kept on walking down the hallway to her bedroom and I saw my father standing there in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh thank the gods, father can you help me with Ellie she's near to exhaustion." I said to him and lent down to fully pick her up off the ground.

"Oh my, well why has she been draining herself so often I have hardly been giving her work since you arrived here last month." Hades looked really surprised at the news that I was telling him.

"Well she keeps on having recurring nightmares about the night she lost Tom and Derek and she was telling me that they are getting way worse even if it's nearly a year later."   I explained and I started to wonder why she had never ever told him about any of these dreams.

"Huh, she told me they stopped and what are you doing up so early anyway son?" Hades answered back to me and since I was thinking about it actually made a lot of sense she probably didn't want him to worry. As I reached to open her door and turn on the light the first thing I saw was this wall to floor Tuck Everlasting cast signed poster and a full scale replica of the exact same castle but this one had words attached to it that I couldn't make out in the dark. 

I pulled the blanket over her and climbed in next to her hoping that she would be free of nightmares for at least a couple of hours.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!! Sorry for the lack of update on this story in the last couple of days but I have a new story that is taking up a lot of my time at the moment and it's going really well if you wanted to check that one out as well. All the songs that Ellie plays in this chapter belong to the rightful owners as per usual with this story. This is just a quick update to prove I have not yet given up on this story.


	9. Learning about Disney Animated films

_Ellie slept for about seven hours without any nightmares as I looked around her room I saw that she had other Disney paintings that I could make out in the dark besides the castle. She had one of a lion, meerkat and a warthog and on the bottom it said something that I couldn't see in the dark. She also had one giant one of a blue creature that I could tell she really loved and treasured. The final one was of these two people one way older and one younger, the older looking like he belonged in a machine because I could tell from over here he had an arm that wasn't human._

"Nico..." I heard Ellie softly mumble as she started to wake up.

"Hi, good-afternoon I think. Not quite sure what time it is, actually. Can you tell me about these paintings?" I asked her as she stretched and looked for the light.

"Of course I can!! So you already know that this one's the Beasts Castle, this one over here is the Genie in Aladdin one of my all time favorite Disney characters because he makes me laugh super duper hard, this one has one of my favorite trio's in Disney history their names are Simba the lion Timon is the meerkat and the warthog's name is Pumba. And the final one up here is John Sliver and Jim Hawkins from Treasure Planet based on the amazing book Treasure Island. We have to go watch these movies I can play you the music from them in once we do that come on!!" Ellie babbled excitedly about her favorite movies and led him all the way down to the movie theater. We ran into my dad on the way out of her room and he stopped us \\.

"Son, can I talk you if you don't mind Eliza?" Hades asked his son with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, sure Mr. Hades. I'll go get the movies ready and the popcorn, Nico." She told him as she left to go to kitchen.

"Nicolas, are you crushing on Eliza?" My father questioned me as he sat me down.

"No father I'm not. This is why I wanted to talk with Tom and Derek yesterday, I wanted to ask them what being gay is like because I am gay." I realized what I had just said and I instantly felt the sinking feeling like my father would judge me for my sexuality.

"Nico, that's perfectly fine. Are you sure that your not bisexual or something else?" He asked me with a smile on his face.

"No papa, I have never felt what I should or am supposed to feel with a girl." I told him honestly happy that he hadn't sent me back to the surface.

"That's alright my son. I'm just making sure that you and Eliza are not falling in love with each other because if it were to end in tragedy it would break her. Was she the one who told you what being gay meant?" My dad explained with a frown.

"Yes she was. I was telling her how I used to have feelings for a boy but never for a girl and I asked her if there was a specific name for that." As I went on telling the story of how it happened he slowly started to smile again.

"Were you guys off to the movie theater earlier?" My father asked me helping me stand up.

"Yes we are. She wanted me to watch Disney animated films that she painted in her room, Beauty  And The Beast, Aladdin, Lion King and Treasure Planet. She wanted to save Hercules for another time." I told him as he led me to the movie theater. 

"Well the cool thing about my movie theater is that if you guys get hungry you can place an order for food and have it be delivered to you. Ellie loves watching those movies they are all her favorite. Especially that Beauty And The Beast and Treasure Planet ones. I think you'll really adore all of them they are good for escaping."   My father explained to me opening the door to his epic movie theater.

"Ellie? Are you in here?" I called out in the giant theater.

"Oh, I'm up here getting the movies going. What did your dad want from you?" She said standing in the very back of the theater.

"It's a little funny. He thought you and I were in love." I told her with a laugh and she started laughing as well.

"Did you tell him you were gay?" She asked with a slight frown.

"Yes I did. He actually took it extremely well. What movie are we watching first?" As I said this a movie started playing and we grabbed two seats in the middle and sent for  a Shirley Temple and a Roy Rodgers as the prologue my breath was instantly taken away at the sight of this incredibly drawn castle as I watched the opening scene.

_As we watched Beauty And The Beast I found myself falling more and more in love with it every moment the movie continued. The music was some of the greatest stuff I had ever heard and the song Be Our Guest took my breath away. Ellie was next to me mouthing the words and the lyrics to all of the songs that she grew up watching. The main character Belle sang like an angel just like Ellie herself and I could tell that she really looked up to Paige O' Hara as a singer since their voices were really similar. At the end of the movie I was in tears at just how beautiful and true the message of the story was and as the final credits played one caught my eye. It said 'To the man who gave a mermaid her voice and a beast his soul. We will be forever grateful- Howard Ashman. I wonder how he had died and if he was anywhere around here._

"What did you think of the movie Nico?" She asked me her eyes alight with wonder and awe at the movie we had just watched.

"Oh my gods, it was so beautiful and outstanding. Can I ask how Howard Ashman passed away?" I questioned her my eyes looking the exact same way back at her.

"He died before I was born. My papa and uncle really loved his work as young teens. He passed away during the horrendous AIDS crisis when a ton of gays passed away because it was an STD with no treatment at the time. He truly was an inspiration, I'll have to tell you all about him a little later after we watch the other movies. Why don't you go up and pick the next one. They are all up there in the box where the DVD player is. Just insert the DVD into the player and press play and the rest of the work should do itself." She explained to me with a bright smile and easy instructions.

I ran up all the steps to the back of the theater where the DVD player was. i found the video case for the movie Aladdin and put the DVD in the player and pressed play.

_Once watching Aladdin I deduced that this one was slightly worse than the one we just watched though still really really good and I really loved it. The Genie was the best part and had me in stitches with his pop culture references and the fact that he could literally turn into anything. I loved the music in this one as well though not as much the love song here between the two main characters was not nearly as moving as the first one between Belle and the Beast. I did love the villain all the same though with his deep voice and his lovably hilarious partner in crime Iago._

"What did you think of that one?" She asked once she stopped laughing at the Genie's final line.

"I really loved that one too, though mainly for the Genie he was the best part. A Whole New World I felt like was really cliche compared to the rest of the music. What happened there?" I responded still holding my stomach from laughing so hard at the ending.

"Oh, that's really easily explained. See when Howard passed away he only got enough time to write One jump Ahead, Friend Like Me, and Prince Ali before he passed away. A Whole New World was written by a completely different person by the name of Tim Rice. He did much better work with Elton John on Lion King." She told me as she ran up to exchange the movies and I got some pizza delivered because I was getting starving. Ellie got a sandwich with french fries claiming that she was craving fries. She started the next movie The Lion King and I was in love with the first sound I heard. 

_When I heard the first song from Lion King I knew that this would be one of  my all time favorite Disney movies up there with Beauty And The Beast. I really loved the characters in this one. The main character Simba was relatable and I thought his plait was genuine and something I could easily get behind, grief. I loved the villain as well he was just the right amount of evil and yet sarcastic at the same time. I adored the side characters and they were my favorites next to the main one Rafiki was lovably insane and really hilarious, Timon was adorable and sarcastic and I really wanted to give him a hug and Shenzi was my favorite of all the hyena's in the movie because her sense of dry humor really brought a lot to the table. The animation was breathtakingly beautiful and it really did feel like Africa._

"Did you like that one? I love it one of my all time favorites." Ellie asked me slightly drying her tears after the ending.

 ****"Yes I did. Up there with Beauty And The Beast on my favorites. Time for Treasure Planet?" She nodded excitedly and I went up to get the movie while she put an order in for gummy candy and gummy sharks my favorite type of candy. The minute Treasure Planet had started I knew this was one of the best days of my life.

_Treasure Planet was amazing and outstanding at the same time. The animation was breathtaking as we're the characters and the voice acting for every character hit the nail on the head. Ellie told me earlier that this flopped in the movie theaters, but I didn't see that. I saw a beautifully told movie about how a man has to learn that his past does not define who he can be in the future. The villain was a big surprise to me because he wasn't really that evil, more of a good guy who just was forced to make some really bad choices in life like a lot of people tend to do. It made the entire movie a lot more real to me because the villain did not flow evil from every pore of his being he acted like a regular person. When Jim and John had their heart to heart I found myself in tears along with Ellie who has probably seen this movie god knows how many times yet here she still was crying her eyes out._

****"How was that one? It's really great isn't it?! I love that movie so much, I forget how many times me and my Uncle either read the book or watched the movie." She said with slight tears at the memory of her old life.

 ****"That one was one of the greatest things that I have ever seen!! I really really loved that one. I think I have three favorites Lion King, Beauty And The Beast and this one." I told her with a smile thinking back on all the fun we had laughing and tearing up at the beauty of all of these films.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!! I am updating actually updating a chapter on this story today and not like yesterday where it was just brief to show that I have not given up on this story. I love all of the movies mentioned in this chapter (Beauty And The Beast the animated version, Aladdin, Lion King and the underrated yet brilliantly told and beautiful Treasure Planet.) Nico has missed a ton of movies while in the Lotos casino and I felt it Ellie's job to show them to him and than play music from all of them for him.


	10. Playing Disney songs with Ellie

When me and Ellie parted for that evening I had a slight fear that she would wake up again. I still let her go back to her own room and sleep without me obsessing over her and making sure that she gets enough sleep.

I woke up to hearing piano and Ellie's singing a beautiful song that I hadn't heard before, maybe it was a Disney song. I followed the piano the music room and sat down on my beanbag gently 

 _"Maybe he's right... Maybe there is something the matter with me. Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collections complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything? Look at this trove, treasures untold how many wonders can one tavern hold? Looking around you would think, sure, she's got everything. Iv'e got gadgets and gizmos a plenty, Iv'e got whozits and whatits galore. (You want thingamabobs I got twenty.) But who cares? No big deal. I want more. I wanna be where the people are, I wanna see wanna see 'em dancing. Walking around on those.... What do you call them... Oh feet. Flipping on fins you don't get to far. Legs are required for jumping, dancing walking around on those what's that name again... Street. Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun. Wandering free, wish I could be part of that world. What would I give, if I could live out of these water? What would I pay to spend a day, warm on the sun? Betcha on land they understand, bet they don't reprimand their daughters. Bright young woman, sick of swimming, ready to stand. Ready to know what the people. Ask 'em my question and get some answer. What's a fire and why does it what's the word, burn. Wouldn't I love to explore that shore up above. Out of the sea, wandering free, wish I could part of that world..."_ As her voice and piano trailed off I could see minor tears in her eyes as she turned around to look at me.

"Oh, good morning Nico!! I was just playing something from Howard and Alan's first movie together The Little Mermaid, not my favorite but still pretty good. The music is what the movie a success in my personal opinion. Want to hear a story based upon that song?" Ellie asked me her eyes alight with enthusiasm towards this music. I nodded my head.

"Alright I love this story!! So, when Howard had his first preview he had this idea for a female power song he called Part Of World. When the preview came the film was strictly in sketches black and white. After that song the audience was restless and not reacting to the scene like Howard proposed that they would. The next day, Disney big-wig and major jerk Jeffery Katzenburg came raising hell upon him and claiming the song needed to be cut from the final production. Howard eventually blew a casket and yelled at him 'Over My Dead Body You Will!! I'll strangle you!!'. He never had a temper until you tried to mess with what he believed was right, and the love he had was his biggest belief. I love the way he wrote music and that song became a favorite of my best friend's. I miss her." As she told me this story she started laughing at the beginning and crying at the end of it.

"What happened to her? She's not dead is she?" I asked hoping I didn't cross a boundary.

"What?! HAHA!! Luna isn't dead, she lives in Tennessee with her brother Will Solace. You might know her, she's a daughter of Apollo?" She told me and my eyes went huge.

"Yes!! I totally know her. She was at Camp Half Blood and became a friend, the only Apollo girl with brown hair correct? I never met her brother though..." I questioned thinking about what a smile world it was.

"Yeah, Will is the only child of Apollo so far with his father's healing powers so he pretty much works full time at the infirmary in the camp. Yes!! That's my best friend, did she get a chance to introduce you to Panic! At The Disco? That's one of her favorite bands that I can remember because they are actually really good." She told me extremely happy that I had met her best friend.

"No, she didn't. I do remember this one song that she loved Under The something I am sorry I forgot..." I told her embarrassed.

"Don't be. It's called Under The Sea, one of her favorites." She geared up to play another tune, this time a Jamaica\Calypso mix and an upbeat tone.

 _" Ariel... Listen to me... The human world is a mess... Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there...The seaweed is always greener, in somebody else's lake. You dream about going up there, well that is a big mistake. Just look at the world around you, right here on the ocean floor, such wonderful things surround you, what more is you looking for. Under the sea. Under the sea. Darling it's better, down where it's wetter, take it from me. Up on the shore they work all day, out in the sun they slave away. While we devotin', full time to floatin' under the sea. Down here all the fish is happy. As off through the waves they roll. The fish on the land ain't happy, they sad 'cause they in their bowl. But fish in the bowl is lucky, they in for a worser fate, one day when the boss get hungry, guess who gon' be on their plate? Ohh.. Under the sea, nobody beat us, fry us and eat us, in fricassee. We what the land folks love, under the sea we off the hook. We got no troubles, life is the bubbles under the sea. Under the sea (under the sea). Under the sea (under the sea). Since life is sweet here, we got the beat here, naturally (naturally). Even sturgeon an' the ray, they get the urge an' start to play. We got the spirt, you got to hear it, under the sea. The newt play the flute, the carp play the harp, the brass play the bass and they soundin' sharp, the chub play the tub, the fluke is the duke of soul (Yeah!). The ray he can play, the lings on the strings, the trout rockin' out, the black fish she sings, they smelt and they sprat they know where it's at an' oh that blowfish blow HA! Yeah under the sea, under the sea. When the sardine began the beguine, it's music to me. What do they got? A lot of sand. We_   _got a hot crustacean band.  Each little clam here, know how to jam here, under the sea. Under the sea, each little slug here, cutting a rug here under the sea. Each little snail here, know ow to wail here, that's why it's hotter under the water. Ya we in luck here down in the muck here under sea."_ I loved her smile when she played anything related to Disney and how exactly it meant to her and her best friend, who became a girl I loved more than anything.

"I love that song!! It used to be the one me and Luna jokingly sang to our friend Percy because he literally has an ocean obsession..." She trailed off and my eyes went as big as saucers at the sound of HIS name.

"Nico are you okay? Did I say something I shouldn't have? Do you know Percy?" Ellie asked me a million questions as she came over to embrace me on my beanbag.

"Ellie... Remember when I mentioned that I had a massive crush on a boy at camp who didn't reciprocate my feelings... That boy was Percy. His last name of the one your best friends with is Jackson correct?" I asked as Ellie stiffened and tightened her arms around me.

"Oh Nico, I am so sorry. I had a massive crush on Percy as well when we kids together, but he has Annabeth now and that's all he ever talks about. I truly am sorry you happened to fall for the straightest boy on the planet. But, I believe that there is a boy out there just for you and you alone. Maybe if your father ever let's me and you go to Camp again you'll met him there." Ellie told me with a large grin on her face and I felt instantly comforted by her proximity and the fact that she was hugging me like Bianca used to.

"Can I ask how old you are exactly? I am ten but I'll be eleven really soon, I turn eleven on Halloween. When's your birthday?" I asked her hoping she was close to my age but I think she was a bit older than me.

"I'm twelve and my birthday is September 1st. That's so cool that your birthday is on a national holiday!! I always wanted that Luna's is October 19th. She's ten as well, tough your a lot older than us in actuality of the thing. I think I'll play my music some more, would you like that?" She responded giving me one last hug as I gave her a smile and a nod in return. She went back to her piano and began a slow passed song that I immediately recognized...

 _"Tale as old as time, true as it can be. Barley even friends than somebody bends, unexpectedly. Just a little change, small to say the least. Both a little scared neither one prepared, Beauty And The Beast. Ever just the same, ever a surprise, ever as before, ever just as sure, as the sun will rise. Tale as old as time, tune as old as song, bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong. Certain as the sun, rising in the east, tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the beast..."_ As she finished more tears were coming down her face and I noticed her looking at her necklace this time a different photo one of her with Tom and Derek cuddled together on the couch when she was younger both of them having happy and satisfied faces.

"This was the wedding song for my parents three years ago... They loved this song... It was one of my uncles favorites.." As Ellie explained her emotions I felt really genuinely sorry for all the pain and loss she had to go through all alone. I moved over to the piano bench and comforted her as she sobered up a bit and gave me a thankful smile.

"It's just I wonder when this pain is going to go away. It's been almost two years and I'm still hurting just as much as the day I had to watch their funeral... I would do anything to turn back the clock and make a different choice that night. Force my uncle into the car with us and order my dad that seatbelt safety is extremely important. Could have saved their lives and yet at the time I did nothing..." Ellie kept on crying and I would do anything and everything for her to stop her tears. Then I had an idea it would require my father, though and it would probably not happen till tomorrow but it was still worth a shot at anything.

"I have an idea... Maybe we could talk to my father. Allow us to go back to the surface forever. I mean it's great down here, but I miss the fresh air." I asked her excitedly.  

"I'm fine now that I know that they are safe and happy together even in death. I just want to leave, I miss my friends. I miss watching Luna shot arrows, helping Will around in the infirmary, singing songs in the campfire and just laughing with my best friends. I won't go back there without you though, can't do that. So I guess that means we're both stuck here as much as I miss my best friends and sleepovers with Luna and Will before they moved to live with their mother." Ellie explained her life to me and I could see it. Her laughing with Percy as he picked her up and chucked her into the water as she cursed him with a smile on her face. She moved back to the piano to play one more song and this one had a bombastic tune and larger than life personality to it and I started to sing it with her...

 _"Master, I don't think you quite realize what you got here! So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibility's! Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves, Scheherazade had a thousand tales. But master you're in luck, 'cause up your sleeves, You've got a brand a magic never fails. You got some power in your corner now! Some heavy ammunition in your camp! You got some punch, pizzaz, yahoo and how see all you gotta is rub that lamp and I'll say! Mr. Aladdin sir what will your pleasure be? Let me take your order jot it down you ain't never had a friend like me. Life is your restaurant and I'm your matire'd. Come on whisper what it is you want, you ain't never had a friend like me! Yes sir we pride ourselves on surface, your the boss, the king, the shah. Say what you wish, it's yours true dish, how 'bout a little more baklava?  Have some of column A try all of column B, I'm in the mood to help you dude. You ain't never had a friend like me. Oh my, oh no, my my my. Can your friends do this? Can your friends do that? Can your friends go poof?! Well looky here, haha, can your friends go abracadabra let her rip, and then make the sucker disappear? So don't you sit there slack-jawed buggy-eyed, I'm here to answer all your midday prayer, you've got me bona fide certified; You've got a Genie for a charged d'affiers. Iv'e got a powerful urge to help you out, so what's your wish I really want to know. You've got a list that's three miles long, no doubt. Well all you gotta is rub like and oh, Mr. Aladdin sir, have your wish or two or three. I'm on the job you big nabob! You ain't never had a friend, never a friend, you ain't never had a friend, never a friend, you ain't never had a friend like me!!"_ As we both finished the song we had a really long laugh.

"You know, nobody's sang that with me since my papa. He used to love that movie when I was younger. Will sang it with me often as well. Let's go talk to your father, maybe he'll let us out of here." Ellie said excitedly grabbing my hand and rushing with me out of the door.            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!! Welcome to a new chapter, I am a sucker for Disney if you hadn't guessed that already judging by my name. I love the way music was written especially by Howard Ashman when he was alive. May he rest in piece and know that I love his work more than anything else that Disney has ever created. I used songs from Beauty And The Beast, Aladdin, Lion King, Treasure Planet.


	11. The most beautiful boy

Me and Ellie were racing through the halls trying to find my father and we eventually found him sitting in the kitchen.

"Papa, we need to talk to you?" I told him nervously.

"Oh, son. I already know you two want to leave here and I don't blame you quite frankly. I will let you and Ellie go and be with your friends. Would you like to say goodbye to your parents before you two go and pack?" Hades asked with a sad smile and I couldn't help but feel awful for leaving him here.

"Yes, sir. If it's not too much trouble for you, it should only take a couple of minutes I might want to grab my old favorite plushie from my old room." Ellie proclaimed still avoiding the gaze of his eyes.

"It's no trouble, here I can just grab your things quickly while you go up there and Nico packs up his things as well. Or would you like to go with her Nicolas?" I heard my father talking and I knew the right thing to do was to stay here and help my father.

"I'll stay and help you papa. Be safe and tell Tom and Derek I said goodbye will you Ellie?" I asked giving her a farewell hug for a couple of minutes. She nodded her head and then she was gone.

**Ellie POV:**

I landed on my old bed just like every other time I went to visit my papa and my uncle and I instantly started tearing up as I realized I would probably never see them again ever. I heard my fathers piano playing coming from his study room where he keeps his piano and all his other instruments. It took me a moment to recognize the song he was singing because I haven't played it since I saw the show last, my fathers biggest pride and joy  _A Bronx Tale_ and that he was playing my song.

 _"When did it happen? How did I lose you? Why did I stand there and let that man use you? I won't let it happen. Son I refuse to. I was there on the morning that you first saw the light. I carried you on my shoulders, tucked you into bed every night. Taught you to play ball, and watched you grow tall. Iv'e still got it all inside. Son, these streets will take you away from me. No, these streets will break up our family. No how. I won't loose you. Not to these streets..."_ I followed the sounds and when I got there my father saw me and smiled patting to the seat next to him and I sat down taking the part of Calogero, Lorenzo's son who joined the mafia in order to fit in his neighborhood.

 _"What was I going to do dad? Run away? Make them think I got no heart? (Lorenzo) No heart? On these streets, you mean nothing. Trust me, they don't care. (Calogero) You don't know Sonny! (Lorenzo) I know how he thinks! Mess up once, watch what happens. They'll leave you bleeding somewhere. (Calogero) You're wrong. Sonny trusts me! (Lorenzo) There's no honor, no trust. They do what they must. They'll kill if  justified! They'll make you a pawn in their war! (Calogero) C'mon dad... (Lorenzo) You were meant for much more! (Calogero) Yeah? What was I meant for?  (Lorenzo) I don't want you to have to look over your shoulder all the time, or owe anybody anything. I want you to have a better life than that. (Calogero) Like yours? We got no car, no money. We got nothing! (Lorenzo) You've got to look to your heart Calogero! (Calogero) What was I going to be? A bus driver like you? (Lorenzo) Don't you get trapped here, be smart! (Calogero) Sonny was right! (Lorenzo) Calgeroooo (Calgero) The working man's a sucker, he's a sucker!! (Lorenzo) These streets, they'll take you away from me. 'Cause these streets they'll break you eventually. You'll loose. So wise up and choose. Remember the promise you made, Calogero. Don't let your life be mislaid. You promised me, promised me!! Look to your_ heart!! " As we finished the song that I helped create by coming up with the premise and writing the lyrics with my dad two years ago it brought tears to my eyes.

"Hi, princess!! I missed you, what brings this visit? Where's Nico?" My papa asked me as my Uncle came in through the door.

"I thought I heard the voice of my little love, where's that Nico young man? He's a good kid that one, you need a good friend like him." My uncle told me embracing me in his hug.

"I actually need to talk to you two, Hades is letting me and Nico leave the Underworld. I'm going back to Camp Half Blood with Luna and Will!! Maybe I'll even see Bobby and Micheal I miss those two." As I explained this to the family who brought me so much light into my world and taught me how to sing and play piano. They made sure I was the happiest girl on the face of the universe.

"Oh my god Ellie!! That's amazing, I mean I could tell you weren't the biggest fan of working and doing all the dirty work down there. I mean I'll miss you like crazy not that I don't already, but you get my point. If you do end up seeing Bobby and Micheal make sure they are okay, and see their shows. I know Micheal is working on something, I think he's working on Charlie And The Chocolate Factory. But, Chasing Rainbows is set for next season." My papa said drying the tears from his eyes as I found myself in his embrace. I was moved  to my Uncle's embrace next who sat opposite me.

"Little love, you're going to do absolutely amazing things up there. Maybe you'll do theater, and maybe you won't. Maybe you'll fly airplanes like Beverly Bass and maybe you won't. I guess my point is to move on without the two of us here. I never wanted this to happen to me so soon, I wanted to see your wedding, see my grandchildren someday. See you back on Broadway even, but things happen for a reason. We might not know what those reasons might be there are reasons. In the words of a brilliant young writer 'Look to your heart' it'll show you the proper way." My uncle was in tears and I saw Nico come through the door holding a bag full of my things and my guitar.

"Hey Nico, can I just have you do me one favor. Come up here and sing a song with me if you'd like." My papa always loved singing songs and I knew the song he wanted to sing with my new found best friend.

"Alright, but I might not know it..." Nico said looking nervous as he hopped on the piano bench.

"That's perfectly fine I have the lyrics right here..." I caught a glance at them and I instantly started tearing up. It was the final song from a Bronx Tale that I wrote with my father and Alan Menken, called _The Choices We Make._  

"Nico your going to be Calogero, I'll be Lorenzo alright?" Nico nodded his head and glanced over the lyrics.

**Nico POV:**

I saw under the written lyrics that Ellie had written these with the help of her father mostly and it looked like a beautiful song.

 _"You said  that you had things to teach me.  And now I see it all so clear. We're led, each moment that we live in, to the choice that we are given. Will we choose love or fear? And you, you know it's never easy. It's never black and white just shades of gray. All we do, is face up to these choices and obey our inner voices and hope we find our way. And all the choices we make, will shape our lives forever every path that we take, when push comes to shove , every moment counts. It's now or never. And although, god knows, you chose the life you chose, I'm here because, just once, you chose to love... Dad what are you doing here? (Lorenzo) I'm here to pay my respects to your friend, son. Thanks for saving my boys life, Sonny. I never hated you. I guess I just never forgave you for making my son grow up so fast. May god have mercy on your soul. And now, your whole life lays before you. It's time you become a man. You'll know how just look inside you. And let your talent guide you like Iv'e always known you can. (Both) And all the choices we make, could will shape our lives forever. Even one mistake can tear your world apart. But we have a bond, that nothings gonna sever. Through the good and the bad, the happy and sad, everywhere you go (Lorenzo) Look to your heart..."_ As we finished the duet I couldn't help but turn to Ellie and ask her.

"Did you really write all of those beautiful lyrics?" 

"Yes I did. I had two great teachers who helped me and Alan was a brilliant mentor. He taught me a lot about Howard and how to write music for a Broadway audience. It was also the first time I met Micheal, the man who taught me to play the guitar." As she explained this to me she began to smile and laugh at the memory of being so young and writing beautiful music.

I stood up trying to get off the piano bench but instead felt Tom's arms wrap around me in a massive hug.

"I know that I don't know as well as I knew Luna, Bobby, Will or any of her other friends but I need you to promise me something. Please look after her, she has the tendency to get injured because while she a good fighter she still has a lot to learn about fighting in battle. I don't want her to be down here for at least another 50+ years. Make sure that you do the best you can to make that happen, I know you will. Your a great kid Nico, I know you'll find the perfect boy just for you." Tom whispered to me as he hugged me and suddenly I knew where Ellie got her hugs from, from her father. That's why they always felt exactly the same and just comfortable.

"Ellie could you come here?" Tom called out for his daughter.

**Ellie POV:**

"You know who would be absolutely perfect for him?" My papa whispered in my ear.

"I think I know... Will would be totally adorable with him. I'll work on that when I see him again. Bobby would probably scare him off." I whispered back jokingly.

"That boy was even way too much for me. I mean literally how many straight people did he hit on when he was younger. He was an amazing young C though and you made a brilliant friend for life as crazy as he was. I wonder if he and Denis finally got their butts together already or if they will still go to texting at 1 am about pinning things." My papa wondered out loud.

"Oh my gods if they are I swear I am going force those two into a room and sit there while they sort out their feelings. You know I'll do it. I had to do that with the two of you I could probably do it again." I responded hugging my father and felt my Uncle wrap his arms around both of us and I instantly felt warm and safe.

"Alright I should probably get going. I'll be back again someday I promise. I'll make sure of it." I told them escaping from the embrace grabbing Nico's hand in my bedroom and we got zapped back to the underworld.

**Nico POV:**

"What did your father tell you back in there?" I asked her hoping it was nothing bad.

"I'll tell you someday it was just a joke between me and my dad. You ready to blow this popsicle stand?" She responded with a smile.

"Are you going to need anything else? Stuffed animals we all got. I love the big one with the purple spots!! What is he from?" I questioned while she went to go find my father with me.

"His name is Sully. He is from a Pixar movie called Monsters Inc. I bought him at Word Of Disney in DisneyLand." She explained to me with a giant grin as we found my father.

"Mr. Hades I said goodbye to my parents and we're ready to go. I have everything I need." Ellie told him avoiding his eye contact yet again.

"That's good. I'll send your posters to your old room in the Hades cabin. Nico your paintings and posters will be in the Hades cabin where you will stay. I have called Chiron to let him know that you two will be coming back to camp. I have loved having the two of you around and will miss hearing your beautiful voice Miss. Levitt. Son, please keep her safe and yourself safe. You deserve to be happy, none of my children have ever been happy and I want you to be the first." My father said before giving us a hug and snapping his fingers and we were just outside of camp.

We walked around the camp trying to get into the entrance. Everyone was apparently off at breakfast but Chiron was waiting on the front porch with Mr. D

"Well, well, well. Look who's back the adopted daughter now left orphaned by her parents when they passed away. Where have you been missy?" Mr. D asked getting all up in her face. Honestly what was this guys problem, it's like he has a constant grudge against everyone.

"Hello Mr. D. Were I have been isn't any of your business and I would like it a lot if you don't mention my parents like that." Ellie answered coldly as she walked right passed him and I gave him a death glare.

We walked to her cabin, Hermes number 11 and I could hear Conner and Travis arguing in there as she opened the door.

"I'll just go put my stuff in my room. Want to come with, I don't really like facing those two alone. They've always hated my existence cause I always rat them out. I mean I love pranking as much as anyone else, but they take it way too far." As she explained this to me the Stole brothers noticed her walking through the doors. 

"Well, brother look who's back. It's little Ellie, how are your parents doing, seen them lately?" Travis asked as he saw her first. I suddenly felt a whoosh and someone was in front of us. It was Luna, even though she two years younger she held her head up higher than anyone in the room.

"You guys leave her alone!! She never did jack to you guys, why do you treat her so horrible? She's only ever been sweet and kindhearted to everyone she mets. Her father and Uncle loved her more than anything and you don't get that love. Your jealous of her talent!!" I had never seen Luna so pissed off before, she was reminding me of the head of the Ares cabin that everybody feared. Luckily I hadn't met her yet.

"Oh, what talent, her little music and her voice? Anyone from your cabin especially can play music and probably better than her!!" Connor yelled and luckily Luna winked and we were able to sneak past just as Chiron heard the yelling.

She showed me to her old room, which was private from the other bunk beds yet she still had two beds.

All around her room was paintings and posters from her old favorite musicals. I saw a Tuck one in the far corner that was signed by each cast member, a signed Bronx Tale one with really long letters from each member and all the old ones from her room and Esilyum with her parents.

"I'm sorry about those two, my dear." Chiron had said rolling into her bedroom.

"Oh, it's really no trouble at all Chiron. I better get used to it coming from those two. We're family, doesn't mean we have to get along with each other. I have my best friends. Speaking of which where did Luna go?" Ellie asked Chiron as Luna came into the room.

"ELLIE!!" Luna screamed and came running into the room

"LUNA!! I missed you so much!!" Ellie went running into her old best friends arms

"I missed you too!! You look a lot better than I lost saw you. Did you see Derek and Tom in the underworld?" Luna asked her with a slight frown. 

"Yes I did. Their place is Elsilyum is my old family home, the first time I saw it I cried. They are still the same, I promised them I would see Bobby pretty soon. I should probably text him that I am back." Ellie babbled about her old friend.

"I'm sorry, but who's Bobby?" I asked hoping not to intrude on any private conversations. 

"Bobby 'bigmouth' as my Uncle nicknamed him, was our young Calogero in a Bronx Tale. He became my best friend over that year that our show ran. He is one of two friends that I have outside of camp who know about my secret of being a Demigod." Ellie explained with the same nostalgic smile that she always had when talking about her friends.

"Who was your other one?" I questioned her

"My other one's name is Dennis or 'Bambi' as Bobby nicknamed him. I swear if those two aren't together yet they are going to be locked in a room." She told me with a massive grin. Luna nodded apparently knowing them as well but not as much as her.

We went on a walk around camp with Luna and then I saw Percy. It was now or never I felt Ellie squeeze my shoulder.

"Nico!! Where the hell have you been these last two months? I have been worried sick about you and I am so sorry that I couldn't keep my promise about your sister..." Percy said trailing off.

"It's alright. I don't blame you anymore. I have had a lot of help. I went to the Underworld, and met an amazing friend. I have something to tell you though... I'm gay and you helped me admit that to myself as well as those around me. I am not into you like that anymore though, I hope we can still be friends." As I told him my biggest  secret I saw his eyes bug out of his head.

"What?! You had a crush on me?!" Percy exclaimed clearly not believing me.

"Yep... Not anymore though. I had a couple of friends in the underworld who helped me come to an underworld that helped me understand that not everyone who I develop some amount of feelings for will like me back." I told him as I stood up to go back and find Ellie.

"Did you get everything off your chest?" Ellie asked me when I caught up with her and Luna under the tree laughing about something.

"Yes I did. It was awkward but I figured sooner rather than later was better." I explained with a smile.

"i think I'll go say hi to the old seaweed brain after you met Will. Come on." She said grabbing my hand and leading me the infirmary. As we opened the door I saw the most beautiful face I had ever seen in my entire life. He had tan skin, blue eyes and platinum blond hair that was the perfect length.

"Ellie?!" Said voice asked.

"Will!! I didn't think finding you would be this simple. Will this is a new best friend I made in the underworld. Nico Di Angelo met Will Solace." I felt his hand grasp mine in a handshake and he had probably the brightest smile ever. Instantly I knew I was screwed over. I just got over Percy and now I had a new crush on Will Solace and this one was ten times stronger.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!! This is going to be a major plot change, because I wanted Will and Nico to met quicker and younger to kind of grow up together. Plus I wanted to create another OC for my best friend who wanted to be a character in both of my stories. Thus Luna daughter of Apollo was created and I hope you guys enjoy her, she's really quite special.


	12. Fighting with my best friend... Making up and finding a new family part one.

_I first met my best friend Bobby when I was seven years old and just finished writing for A Bronx Tale. We were having auditions for both young and old Calogero and already found the perfect older Calogero named Michael Wartella and I would make the casting call for him after we cast the younger. Anyway, we had been sitting around all day watching boys sing songs and while they were mostly all good I hadn't found the certain sparkle that I want my C to have. Until, I saw Bobby walk through the door with a Yankee baseball jacket and cap on and knew this was our  young Calogero right here. He introduced himself and started to sing my song I had written 'I Like It' which while I had been hearing it all day long he sang it with a certain flare where I could tell he loved the song. I looked behind me at my Papa, Uncle, Auntie Julia, directors Robert DiNero and Jerry Zaks plus Alan Menken. They all gave me the look that screamed "That's our man!! Go and talk to him Ellie see what his personality is like for us!!" I shyly got up from my chair jumped down and from my chair and went out of the room to go talk to Bobby. I went out to the casting waiting room where everybody was waiting who I had already seen until I saw a boy in the middle conversing with everyone in the room. He saw me and made his way over to me and sat down to talk with me for the rest of the day. I had never met someone so easy to talk to, someone who understood me, and someone who was so funny and upbeat that my sides ached when the day was over. I had found out he just moved here a week ago for his foster fathers new job, and he was going to go to my school. He loved theater and goofing around and over time we became preeminently inseparable, then when we got Dennis for our ensemble who was in our own age group we became to most people the big three. I shut both of them out the year my parents passed away and that was my biggest regret._

I made sure that Travis and Connor were gone because I needed to do this without them screaming at me. I clicked on Bobby's old icon that I guess if he forgives me we need to replace with a new photo.

"Hello?" I heard Bobby ask from the other end of the phone.

"Bobby? It's me Ellie... Please don't be mad at me I can explain everything." I told him praying my voice didn't shake as much as I thought it was.

"Oh sweet Jesus!! Ellie Belly!! Wait why are you calling me after shutting me and Dennis out the way you did?" Bobby asked sounding extremely hurt.

"I swear I can explain everything..." But then I was cut off by Bobby.

"I don't want to hear excuses!! I have a new best friend anyway, her name is Jessica." He said sounding angrier than when Ivy pushed me into the orchestra pit all those years ago.

"Alright, you don't have to talk to me. I just want to say, that your a great actor, you'll do brilliant things someday and wether you forgive me or not I am easily replaced. Just remember to 'Look To Your Heart' for me please..." I trailed off in tears at this point.

"Wait... Elle... I didn't mean any of that..." But I had hung up on him not wanting to hear more angry words from my best friend.

I put on my old WalkMan that Dennis gave me for when I had a sensory overload and turned it up. I didn't hear the door open and Luna and Will sit down on my bed until I felt Nico wrap his arms around me.

"Thanks guys.... In case your wondering I called Bobby... He wasn't happy... Not that I blame him for it." I told them still chocking on tears that were inside of me.

"Well you did shut him out after Tom and Derek passed away..." Will said getting a thwack from his sister and a death glare.

"So not helping brother!!" She told him with a harsh tone to her voice.

"Ellie, Bobby is your best friend more than anyone in the whole wide world. If he doesn't forgive you than he doesn't deserve you. Which I know isn't true because Bobby and Dennis are the sweetest people ever. Though Bobby can be a little intimidating..." Luna said with a laugh as she remembered their first meeting.

I heard about fifteen dings on my phone all at the same time.

"Want us to leave or stay?" Nico asked still hugging me to him.

"Can you guys leave please. Sorry for coming all this way..." They shook their heads and went back outside to play capture the flag with their cabins.

**_Bobby best friend:_ ** _Elle, I am so so so so sorry. That was completely uncalled for._

_**Bobby best friend:** Your were hurting so bad._

_**Bobby best friend:** I should have seen it and done something about it._

_**Bobby best friend:** There is a Jessica she's rather new this year._

_**Bobby best friend:** But she's not you at all!! _

_**Bobby best friend:** She doesn't have your sense of style, honesty, heart none of the things I missed about you in these almost two year._

_**Bobby best friend:** Your my best friend and Jess was just me trying to find a new one._

_**Bobby best friend:** Dennis even confronted me about it. Freaking Dennis!! And trust me when I say that him angry is something you don't want to see!!_

_**Bobby best friend:** I was mad at you for the longest time about two months._

_**Bobby best friend:** I know that seems a little short but it's the damn truth. I can never stay mad at you even if I wanted to._

_**Bobby best friend:** I remember me asking you why you don't hate your half brothers even though they clearly hate you. You told me that sometimes just because you have a family doesn't mean you don't get angry with each other._

_**Bobby best friend:** Me, Dennis and you, were a family!! Always going to be that way._

_**Bobby best friend:** I know your having a sensory overload and probably doing the good old Stinking Thinking, so let me reassure your mind. _

_**Bobby best friend:** Jess isn't replacing you not in the slightest. I told her all about you and she wants to be friends with you too. You're like the family that I never had and when they threw me out for being gay at 9 years old you were there and directed me to Micheal because your parents had their hands full with you already and Micheal became the father figure that I can look up to. You told me that sometimes parents don't like how their kids turn out and your evidence of that fact.  _

_**Bobby best friend**_  :  _Call me please. I want to apologize and  hear your voice again. I missed you like nobody's business, girlfriend your the greatest to me and none compare._

I hit the call button on Bobby's name and rang my best friend. 

"Ellie Belly... I am the sorriest excuse for a best friend." Bobby proclaimed when he answered his phone. I heard the sounds of cars wising by in the background.

"No your not Bobby!! You're the greatest best friend I could ever ask for!! I'm the mess of emotions over here and I apologize for that. Are you in a car right now?" I asked him with a sniffle. 

"Hey, I'm a mess too, we'll be messes together again and you bet your ass I'm in a car!! I'm on my way to Camp Half Blood. Micheal and Bobby are here as well and you're on speaker by the way... Sorry you know I suck at keeping secrets and they wanted to hear your voice again... I hope that's alright." Bobby explained and I could tell by his voice that he had been crying for quite sometime.

"No you all deserve an explanation, I hurt all of you by trying to solve my hurt alone. Hi Guys!!" I called out to them.

"Elle!! I told Bobby that you would come back!! I missed my best girl!!" I heard Dennis call out from probably the backseat of Micheal's car.

"Bambi!! I missed you so much!!" I started laughing and I knew they all deserved an explanation on where I was.

"I should tell you guys what happened to me over the past two years..." I said quietly.

"Elle you don't have to tell us anything, we were all angry for different reasons." Micheal told me in his soft voice. He only used this voice when I got like this.

"No!! You three changed my life and you deserve the best of explanations. I just hope that this makes sense, than again I'm a Demigod you guys took that conversation surprisingly well. So after my parents died as you're all aware I was in a horrible spot for a long time and I still am. One night, Hades Lord of the Underworld came into my cabin room and told me that he could take me away and I could see my parents again and I took his offer. I know it's selfish and Tom and Derek were rightfully extremely angry with me when I told them how I got there. I had a long talk with Derek afterwords about how badly I treated all of you. A few months ago I had company in the Underworld. A Demigod named Nico, son of Hades broken by loss just like I was. He helped me heal for a while, but overtime I grew to miss you guys like nobody's business. I love you guys and maybe being with the three of you again I could heal with help from my 'family' this time. If you guys forgive me that is... I wouldn't." As I told them my story as I started crying again and hoped and prayed to any of the gods listening at the moment for them to forgive me.

"Well, I honestly say that I completely believe you Ellie Belly, I mean you were hurt super bad and I wasn't the greatest friend to you then either." Bobby said and I could hear the watery smile in his voice.

"Yeah, I can attest that we all should have been better friends to you. Your still so young to be hurt that bad..." Micheal said and suddenly I couldn't hear the cars anymore.

"By the way since your there Dennis did Bobby finally ask you out or am I going to have to pull the old lock you two in a room while you figure out your feelings like I had to with my parents?" I asked teasingly.

"I actually did finally take your advice and manned up and asked him two months ago today." Bobby said and I could practically hear the lovesickness in his voice. 

"Are you guys almost here already? I forgot how long of a drive it is from the city to here." I asked hoping inside that they were here because I needed Bobby's embrace in order to feel better.

"We are, just turning into the front entrance, should we come to you or you come to us?" Dennis asked from the backseat.

"Well what are we doing tonight..." I questioned. 

"It depends... Want to have a sleepover at me and Micheal's tonight?" Bobby suggested and I knew he was smirking on the other end of the phone.

"Oh my gods yes!! It's been forever since we've had one of those!! Let me grab my stuff and I'll met you guys out there in five minutes." I said excitedly packing all my stuff.

"No, I'm on my way up to your cabin it's number 11 correct?" Bobby asked as his voice seemed a lot closer than earlier.

"Yes, let me just open the door for you." Just as I did so was engulfed by a massive embrace that was so familiar and comfortable.

"Elle... You have no idea how good this feels. I missed you like crazy, I am so sorry for not listening to you when you called. I ran into Ivy earlier and she said some things about you." He explained to me with a slight frown.

"Why am I not surprised, I swear I have never done anything to that girl!! She's always hated me for no reason." I said not wanting to leave my best friends embrace and instead borrowing deeper into him and inhaling the scent so uniquely Bobby. He always smelled like baked goods because that was his weakness was baking.

"Well, she's a bitch in all honesty. Just fake and nasty to you and she deserves what's coming to her." Bobby told me with such confidence that I almost couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up in my chest. Until we we're both laughing so hard we couldn't breath. It had been so long since I had laughed that hard it seemed only Bobby brought that out of me. Once we caught our breath again I finished grabbing everything else I needed and Chiron came wheeling into my bedroom.

"Oh Chiron, I am actually spending the night with Bobby. Is that alright?" I asked my mentor as Bobby smiled next to me.

"Of course it is. Hello dear boy, it's nice to see you again. I was just checking in to make sure you were alright, but it seems you two fixed things all on your own this time. You two used to be so close, it's nice to see that again. You kids go off and have fun!!" Chiron said as he wheeled out of my room.

"Just be glad it wasn't Mr. D, I can't stand that man. Seriously I know my parents taught me never to officially hate anybody, but dam do I hate him!!" I complained as I grabbed my things linked arms with Bobby then walked out the door. 

"I remember him, he always used to hate whenever I would come here and spend the day with you as children. I just wanted to spend some time with my girl, and he was always a stickler for the rules!!" Bobby yelled shaking his fist at the sky as I laughed at his absurdness. We walked on jokingly shoving each other left and right. I passed by Nico, Will and Luna on our way back to Micheal's car. 

"Hey guys, I made up with Bobby as you can probably tell." I said happily as he did the old trick of resting his chin on my head since he was always taller than me.

"Bobby, nice to see you!!" Luna said giving him a one sided hug.

"Nico, this is my best friend since I was seven years old, Bobby this is my new friend Nico di Angelo that I met in the Underworld." I explained to Nico and I hoped that they could get along really well. Bobby could have a great conversation with anyone.

"So, your 'Bigmouth' Bobby how did that nickname come about..." Nico asked teasingly to me and Bobby rolled his eyes, he hated whenever I would tell anyone this story and he was there.

"I'll tell you when I come back sometime tomorrow. I'm just praying I don't run into Mr. D, he'll never let me leave. I swear that man hates me more than anything." I told them.

"We'll hold him off while you two get out of here. Have fun!! And nice seeing you Bobby hopefully you can stay longer next time." Will said as we started down the hill.

"Are you really going to tell Nico the story behind the nickname that haunts me still to this day?!" Bobby exclaimed shoving me teasingly.

"Oh you know I will!! It feels so good to be back as a pair Bobby..." I told him with one of my rare smiles. The ones that made my eyes sparkle with merriment.

"Have I ever told you that I love that smile on you? God it feels like forever since I've seen you smile like that, it's nice to have it back. It's amazing to have you back in my life, I missed you girl!! We're gonna have so much fun!! I have things to tell you anyway." He explained as he opened the car door to the back of the car. I realized that this a new car and there was another back seat open and I scrambled to get back there.

"Well, well, well... Look who it is!!" I heard someone call out to me as I went to the back of the car and saw a familiar tanned skin and dark haired smile that had those adorable dimples.

"Dennis!! Gods your a sight for sore eyes best friend!!" I yelled as he wrapped me up in a massive hug. His embrace was very similar to Bobby's but Dennis smelled like coffee and hot coca since he worked for his father at a bakery we used to frequent as children.

"I missed you so much, sweet thing!! God, I'm so sorry for not being there... Your extremely strong to have done that all on your own." Dennis said as he stroked my hair and held me tightly to him.

"I missed you too, Bambi, like Iv'e never missed anything ever before." I responded through the light tears that Bobby wiped away as he came to sit in the back of the car with me and Dennis.

"What about me up here?! I missed you too. Why don't we get this show on the road? Elle you can pick the first song, Bobby will show you how this new beauty works." Micheal yelled from the front seat. Bobby showed me how to pick out music and instantly knew which song I would pick. In elementary school we had a talent show and me Bobby and Dennis all learned the dance to the opening number of Addams Family my last year of mortal school. They instantly started cracking up at my theater song choice and we all sang all the words and did as many dance moves as we could while sitting down. 

"I call dibs on Gomez if we're really doing this!!" Micheal yelled from the front seat as I heard Dennis mutter under his breath

"Dammit he took my shot..."

"I call Wednesday and Mortica!!" I said excitedly

"Why do you get all the good ones?!" Bobby asked me pulling his puppy dog eyes on me.

"How are you still so good at that?! Fine you can be Mortica..." I gave him up

"Micheal can I actually be Gomez please?" Dennis asked quietly.

"Of course, I forgot he was your favorite Den go ahead I'll be Uncle Fester." Micheal said with a smile from the front seat and out of the corner of my eye I saw Dennis do a fist bump before the song actually started.  

 _"AHHH AHHH AHHH AHHH AHHHH AHHHH AHHHH....  (Gomez) Ah, the intoxicating spell of the graveyard. Once a year when the last leaf of autumn falls, we gather here to honor the great cycle of life and death. Come, every member of our clan, living, dead and undecided and let us celebrate what it means to be an Addams. When you're an Addams, you need a little bit of moonlight. When you're an Addams you need to feel a little chill, you have to see the world in shades of grey. You've have to put some poison in your day. (Mortica) That's the way (Both) When you're an Addams (Gomez) You have need to have a sense of humor (Both) When you're an Addams (Mortica) You need to have a taste for death (Both) Who cares about the world outside and what it wants from you. When you're an Addams, you do what Addams always do!! (Full Family) When you're an Addams (Gomez) You gotta have a lot of passion (Full Family) When you're an Addams (Mortica) You need to really love your wife (Gomez) Several times a day (Full family) You're happy when you're toes are in the mud (Fester and Grandma) You smile a bit the moment you smell blood AHH_OOO. (Full family) When you're an Addams (Wednesday) You need to grab a bow and arrow. (Full family) When you're an Addams (Pugsley) You need a moment to explode.  (Grandma) Just pour a potion (Fester) Flip the switch (Fester, Grandma, Wednesday and Pugsley) And wait till things get hot! (Full family) When you're an Addams you have to really stir the pot! (Fester) So keep your sunshine and keep your glee (Gomez) Country music in Tennessee (Wednesday) Keep your laughter (Grandma) And MTV (Full family) And all will be alright. Give us shadows and give us doom, broken glass in a motel room. Something fun we can all exhume and give it all tonight! (Gomez) And on this special night, beneath our family tree, we summon our beloved ancestors! (Ancestors) Once torn asunder down six feet under we get to gather here. (Men Ancestors) Dead for forever, bleed from whatever call now to reappear (Men and woman Ancestor) Every cadaver, start the palaver, once in Addams year! (All Ancestors) Hold your decaying, hear what we're saying, time now to give a cheer. (Gomez spoken) Line Dance!... Bunny hop!... Do the twist!... Rigor Mortis!...(Company) When your Addams (Male ancestors) That's right! When you're an Addams (Full family and Female ancestors) You have a very special duty. (Male ancestors) Late night! Out with the Addams! (Family and Female ancestors) When you're an Addams (Male ancestors) With one bite! (All) You're obligated to the clan, it's family first and family last, and family by and by. When you're an Addams the standards don't apply. When you're an Addams you do what Addams do or (Lurch) Ugghhh... (Company) DIE!!"_ By the ending we were all holding our stomachs from laughing too hard at everything.

"Oh My Gods!! Hold on I think I'm dying" I said laughing even harder than before.

"You kids alright back there?" Micheal asked drying his tears of laughter.

"We're fine dad. But, sweet Jesus!! Watch the goddamn road!!" Bobby yelled at his adoptive father who was driving and Micheal swerved just to mess with him. It was Dennis's turn next and he picked out one of the oldest ones in the book for our friendship All I ask of you from Phantom Of The Opera  as we turned off the highway and entered New York City.

"Of course your song is a love song, Bambi. Who do you want to sing this one with you?" Bobby asked Dennis already knowing the answer was me.

"I'm sorry my love but I really want to sing this one Elle I haven't heard her amazing Christine in ages practically!!" Dennis said batting his eyes at his boyfriend while Bobby rolled eyes blushing.

"Alright press play on the recording..." As the song started I felt tears in my eyes as Dennis's perfect Raoul rang into the car.  As the old tune of the piano started I knew this was where I belonged. In between my boys on our way to the city that never sleeps while listening to musical theater showtunes.

 _" (Dennis) No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, with you beside you. To guard you and to guide you. (Me) Say you'll love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summer time. Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you. (Dennis) Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light. Your'e safe, no one will find you.  Your fears are far behind you. (Me) All I want is freedom a world with no more night. And you always beside me to hold me and to hide me. (Dennis) Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you, here beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Christine, that's all I ask of you. (Me) Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you. (Me and Dennis) Share each day with me, each night, each morning (Me) Say you love me (Dennis) You know I do. (Me and Dennis) Love me, that's all I ask of you."_ As we both finished in our opinion our dream roles as children and now as teens.

"Is it just me or would you be literally the greatest Christine ever?" Micheal asked as he pulled off the highway and I could see the lights of New York City off in the distance.

"I would love to be here one day but only if these two do it with me. How's your phantom?" I asked turning to Bobby and raising my eyebrow.

"Actually it's gotten way better, but we'll do that later. Where do you want to go to dinner?" Bobby told me with a smile.

"How about Shake Shack? I think I missed that place the most. Can I ask where Jessica lives? I'd love to met her." I questioned him. I actually was really interested in Jess because she seemed really cool.

"She's actually in the apartment next to mine and are sure about Shake Shack? It's not too soon?" Bobby replied.

"Yes I am utterly positive about Shake Shack!! I missed their burgers, fries and milkshakes. Can you text Jessica if she wants to met us at the closest one to you guys? I actually really genuinely want to met her. Maybe welcome her into our Phantom group?" I explained with a huge laugh and grin. See as children, me Bobby and Dennis used to say that one day we would all do Phantom together I wanted to be Christine, Bobby always wanted to be the Phantom or Erik and Dennis loved Raoul so he trained his voice from a young age to sound like his.

"Oh my god!! Are you serious?! She would love that!! Micheal can I ask Jessica to met us at Shake Shack by our apartment?" Bobby called up to Micheal who had stopped at a red light.

"Yes, tell her we'll be in fifteen if she wants to come along. She's a great girl Elle, you'll love her." Micheal said as we just rode on in silence. I was too busy watching the lights go by in the city and marveling at the theaters until I saw...

"What?! A Bronx Tale got revived?! Why didn't you assholes tell me anything?!" I yelled at them as they all laughed at me.

"I wanted to surprise you. We got tickets for tomorrow and we're taking Jessica. Tomorrow will be a Broadway day, because I want to catch you up with all the popular shows and one's that even are underground." Bobby told me hugging me to his side as we pulled into his building and I saw a little blonde girl with her hair in ponytail  and a light pink dress on. She looked about our age and Bobby hopped out of the car to let her in and I knew instantly that she would be good friend of mine.

"Hello?" She asked as Bobby helped her into the very back of the car.

"Hi, my name is Elizabeth Levitt. You've probably heard stories from these two goons, hopefully nothing too awful though." I introduced myself to her and shook her hand when she shook it I felt a spark fly out of my body.

"Oh, you're Elle then!! Iv'e only heard the best and I'm a huge fan of your work on A Bronx Tale and so young!! My name Jessica but I go by Jess by all of my friends." She replied with a bright smile that exclaimed happiness.

"What do you think of her?" Dennis whispered to me as we started to drive again down the street.

"I love her so far!! I wonder what her favorite show is?" I whispered back but instead heard her own voice answer my whisper.

"You guys suck at whispering!! My favorite oldie is Phantom Of The Opera and a must see for me right now is Natasha Pierre And The Great Comet Of 1812. What about yourself?" She asked turning around in her seat as we all started laughing at each other.

"Well I have four because I have seen a lot. My favorites are Phantom Of The Opera, Hedwig And The Angry Inch, Fun Home and Beauty And The Beast. Kinda odd combo but that's all of them." I explained hoping I didn't sound too old school for her.

"I love those shows!! Especially Beauty And The Beast and Fun Home!! I'll admit I have never listened to Hedwig but I will because Micheal has been on my hid about that one. 

"So we're here kids, hope you're all hungry." Micheal called out from up front stopping the car. We all got out of the car and walked into the restaurant, I sat in-between Jess and Bobby during the dinner. 

"So, tell me if it's not too painful, what was it like growing up in the Levitt-Wills household?" Jessica asked with a slight frown. 

"It's really not, I mean I know that they are gone and I can't ever see them again. They were incredible parents though, loving, caring, kindhearted and just everybody's dream parents. Sure they argued but it was really rare that it happened, mostly when they finally got together thanks to yours truly they were extremely happy." I explained with a slight smile at the memories we all had as a family.

"Well I can't say I'm not envious, my own family is kind of a mess at the moment. My parents are getting divorced and are separated with my dad back in Jersey and I live with my mom." She told me her eyes dripping with sadness and regret. I wanted to hold her in my arms at this moment and make her feel better. 

"I'm so sorry to hear that Jess. But, it wasn't your fault I can assure you of that. I remember when my Auntie Julia got her divorce from her husband when I was seven, even though I didn't live in the same house as them I still blame myself for that whole nightmare." I explained to her as our food came. I almost forgot how good the food is here. For quick service they really do use delicious ingredients plus the company was incredible.

"So, Nico and Will, is that your newest goto?" Bobby asked his eyes sparkling.

"Of course!! I'm surprised you could even tell they were perfect for each other. I may not have been there to help you and Dennis get together but I do intend to help those two in time. Nico is still used to being gay and Will has been through a lot." I told him with a smile that reached my eyes.

Until, I saw an old not exactly friendly face, Ivy Lynn and her apparently new posse. I guess Sam was too kindhearted for her, he used to help me after she picked on me. Bobby's eyes went menacing and began to glare daggers at Ivy's back, that was why I loved Bobby, ever since grade school before he even knew Ivy all I told him was that I didn't like her and instantly he started glaring at her through his long lashes.

"Babe what's up..." Dennis asked grabbing his boyfriends hand and then he saw my old arch-enemy.

"You know, Elle we can take this to go... If you don't want to face her." Micheal said recognizing Ivy from the stories that Bobby probably told him.

"No, I have spent most of my life cowering from poison Ivy. It's high time I faced my fears and stood up for myself." I replied with fire in my eyes.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the daughter of the gays and her gay best friends." Ivy seethed from across the restaurant.

"Can I ask you a question Ivy? Why do you hate me so much?! I mean you can hate me all you want but leave Bobby and Dennis alone they did absolutely nothing wrong." I exclaimed standing up and walking over to her.

"I hate you because your happy and I'm not and that's not right!!" She yelled slapping me in the face.

I saw Bobby out of the corner of my eye stand up and start walking over to us and led the both of us outside before we started an argument inside the restaurant. I gave him the look that told him that I could handle this and he put his hands up in indifference and walked back into the restaurant.   

"Alright, Poison Ivy, now you listen here!! I may be happy, but that does not mean I don't hurt like everybody else. Bobby's the exact same way and he might not show it but your words hurt both of us. My parents raised me perfectly and they taught me to never hate anybody truly. But after all the hurt you cased by pushing me into orchestra pit and putting me in the hospital I can officially say that I hate you." I then turned on my heel and walked back into the burger joint to my table.

"I can't believe that you finally stood up to her!!" Dennis yelled giving me a massive hug.

"I gotta give you props, I'll be spreading that rumor around school come next month!!" Bobby told me with a massive laugh that made all of the others laugh as well.

"That was amazing!! Honestly what is that girls problem, she never leaves us alone. I mean we go to musical theater school, everyone there is gay, bisexual and queer in some way shape or form." Jessica explained giving me a hug that had butterflies flying in my chest.

_What is happening to me? Why does a girl I just met a little less than an hour ago give me these feelings? This is an entirely new feeling for me, no person has ever made the butterflies fly rapid in my chest. Wait, oh hell, this getting so.... Gay. I have never been gay before. True I do not think guys are attractive, I mean there alright but mostly they make really good friends for me to have. WHY NOW? I wish papa and uncle Derek were still around they give the greatest advice._

"Elle... ELLE... ELLIE BELLY" Bobby proclaimed shaking my shoulders.

"What..." I questioned still a little dazed.

"Are you done? We're ready to leave. Want to go get some ice cream?" He asked with a laugh at my space-cadet mode.

"Yeah, I missed Ice Cream!!" I responded with a massive grin.

"Tell me what you were spacing about later, alright?" Bobby ordered with a mischievous glint in his eyes like he knew exactly what I had been thinking about.

"Fine!! You win, I remember that look in your eyes." I retorted with a jab to his side to let it go.

We walked down the street to one of my old favorite ice cream shops that I used to frequent with Bobby and Dennis after shows and after school somedays. I got the old classic favorite rainbow sherbert in the waffle cone, Bobby got his all time favorite salted Carmel, Dennis has always loved strawberry, I found out the Jess loved rainbow sherbert  and Micheal got a chocolate shake. We all took our ice cream and began to walk around.

"Oh my gods, this show went to Broadway!! I saw this one in Toronto it's incredible!!" I yelled out as we stopped in front of the Come From Away theater.

"Yeah, Julia loves that show. It's one of her favorites, she's probably seeing again tonight and it just let out looks like." I heard Micheal say as I gasped and found the familiar redhead that helped me grow up to be so kind and caring.

"Auntie Julia..." I said quietly.

"Elizabeth?!" Auntie Julia came running towards me.

"Where in gods name have you been?!" Julia asked me hugging me tightly.

"We'll go on ahead..." Bobby told me with a smirk as he directed the audience of our friends and I was internally grateful to him from now on.

"Alright Auntie I can explain everything. I was hurting really really bad after papa and uncle died and I shut you and everybody else out to try to fix my own problems on my own. I'm so sorry for that. Anyway, one night at camp Hades Lord of The Underworld came to me and took me to the Underworld to work for him and I could see my parents whenever I wanted. I met a boy named Nico who's the son of Hades and for a long time it was perfect, I was finally feeling better about everything. Then I started to miss you, Bobby, Dennis, Micheal, Luna and Will like crazy and I begged Mr. Hades to send me back to the surface and here I am..." I explained everything holding my arms around myself as I told her everything.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't fight back towards you sweetheart. You've been through hell and back quite literally and made it out still yourself. Here's my number, I'll let you get back to Bobby he went that way. You turned out a beautiful young woman your parents would be so proud of you!!" She told me hugging me tightly to her for a few minutes. I plugged her number into my LeoPhone and began to walk back towards Bobby and my other friends. Bobby instantly wrapped his arms and hugged me to him as he dried the stray tears that still held there. 

"You okay now?" Bobby asked me with a smile and I nodded my head and took my ice cream back from Dennis who had snuck a bite of my waffle cone.

"Are you some kind of squirrel Dennis?" I teased as we started walking again around Times Square. I saw all the theaters for the new shows and the old. I walked underneath the Phantom theater and found light tears in my eyes from the memories that show held for me. We started to walk back to the car and drive Dennis back to his apartment. Jessica got to pick the next song and of course she had to pick something from A Bronx Tale.

"Really?! You had to pick this show?" I proclaimed pretending to be mad when in all actuality my brain was screaming at the song she chose One Of The Great Ones.

"Please?" Jess asked pulling puppy dog eyes on me.

"Jess, I think you've been hanging around this one too much." I joked jabbing a finger at Bobby.

"Rude, I am a delight to have around!!" He scoffed but put his arm around me as the piano tune that I grew to love over the two years that this show ran.

 _"There's a kind of girl that can send your heart whirling away. But those are the kind you don't happen to met everyday. You met smart ones and tough ones just good enough ones. They're fine kid, go out there enjoy. But in all your life you only get three shots at the real McCoy. And this one could be one of the great ones, this cold be one of the ones you won't forget. If the stars in her eyes make your confidence rise like a rocket that's ready to blow. Then she might just be one of your great ones don't let her go. Now you know instantly when one of your three comes along, 'cause she gazes at you and it's like you could do nothing wrong. All the sweet ones, the slight ones, the close but not quite ones, with them you just get what you see. But the great ones kid, what they show you is the man you could be. And this girl could be one of your great ones, this could be one of the ones that you bet. Do you fly off the rails with the wind in your sails whenever she sends you a glance? Then she might be one of your great ones don'y blow your chance. Yeah this one could be one of the great ones, yeah this one could be one of the ones you don't regret. If she's smiling at you like she knows you'll come through and make you believe it somehow._ _Then kid you found one of your great ones go to her now. Go to her now. Kid, go to her now. Yeah this one could be one of those great ones, this one could be one of the ones you don't regret. Let your three slip away and you'll wonder someday, if maybe, if only, but oh. You don't forget one of your great ones, trust me I know, trust me I know..."_ I finished the song while my brain kept screaming at me to think that Jessica could be one of my great ones because the way she looks at me sent me flying and I felt like I could do literally anything.

"That was beautiful!! How old were you when you wrote that song?" Jessica asked me practically gushing with joy that I sang the song she wanted me to.

"I wrote that song when I was five almost six years old when I was first given the concept for the show by eavesdropping on a meeting my parents were having and my dad always told me that even a villain in a story has to have some semblance of character not just being pure evil for the sake of it. I loved working with Sonny because he was never really a villain just a man who accidentally made horrible choices in life, choosing fear over love except in the case of Calogero." I explained to her while Bobby wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I snuggled deeper into his side.

"That's really great advice actually, it makes a lot of sense to me. When I saw Nick Cordero play Sonny in the revival of the musical, I saw simply a man who was never taking the direction with his life. How much did your parents help you write this show's music?" Jessica responded to me giving me that same smile that I should just assume will keep giving me butterflies.

"My parents actually hardly helped me out at all I let my father help when he could see I was struggling with a character, especially with Lorenzo his songs took the longest to write for me. I have kind of a problem with asking people for help with anything let alone help with characters that I wanted to write. The songs he most helped me with were Look To Your Heart, These Streets, Ain't It The Truth, and The Choices We Make. They got Nick Cordero back? That's awesome!! He was our original Sonny!!" I told her hoping that made sense to her and not just gibberish.

" Yes they did and he's still amazing every night. No way!! That's it?! You wrote Belmont Avenue all on your own?" Jessica asked me blue eyes wide with amazement at the fact that I never mentioned that song.

"Yes, I did write that song all on my own. I wanted it to sound a lot like the opening to Beauty And The Beast as Belle walked through her small village square. I wrote that song minus a few versus in about fifteen minutes." I told her laughing at her reactions as we stopped in front of Dennis's apartment complex.

"Bye, Bambi. See you tomorrow. I love you." I told him giving him a hug before he got out of the car. He was the first friend that ever told me he loved me and ever since then it became just a thing we told each other everyday.

"Bye, Elle. It's so great having you back here where you belong, I can't wait for you to see Bronx tomorrow, you're going to love it!! I love you too!!" Dennis said returning my embrace and reluctantly getting out of the car afterwards.  

"That's adorable that you too tell each other I love you." Jessica mentioned with a small grin.

"It's something Dennis started about a year after we all met and we were on the road for Bronx together. We were standing on the stage together just singing and Dennis randomly said I love you like a sister. Literally one of the cutest things I have ever seen." I retorted with the same nostalgic smile.

"Have you ever been on Broadway before?" Jessica asked me turning around to give me her full attention as we waited for Bobby to come back to the car. 

"Yes I have been a star on Broadway before. I was in a musical of the classic book Tuck Everlasting it didn't last very long but it was fully worth it. I loved the feeling of acting in front of kids my own age, since it was meant for a younger audience. This guy was in it to!!" I said  to her pointing to Micheal up front as he laughed and unlocked the car doors for Bobby to get in.

"Would you like to join us in the back of the your highness?" Bobby asked raising an eyebrow at Jessica as we both started to crack up with laughter. Jessica took up his offer and off we rode to Bobby and Jess's apartment complex ready for the night of craziness and shenanigans ahead of me.       

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!! Welcome to another chapter!! I'm really excited about this chapter and I'm trying out a point of view for Ellie, since I want her to have a new family because she has to have a guardian and she will split her time between Camp with Nico and time with her family in New York. I will be switching POV each chapter between Nico and Ellie's, I hope you guys are alright with these changes.


	13. Fighting with my best friend... Finding a new family part two

Once Jess moved to the back of the car with me and Bobby I felt her hand grab mine and I instantly flushed and Bobby looked between us with a raised eyebrow.

"Why don't you pick the next song Bobby?" I told him trying to get the situation off of me and onto something else feeling slightly overwhelmed. Bobby pressed some buttons and clicked on an old song that I used to love to play for my parents Disneyland from Howard Ashman's failed musical Smile. 

"Okay, I'll do it but I haven't sang this song in years just so you know. This is going to be difficult to sing..." I trailed off looking at my hands as Jess wrapped her arms around me trying to get e calm again. I felt more comfortable in her embrace and we fit together like missing puzzle pieces.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Elle. If the song is too painful a memory for you then Bobby can't force you to do anything." She comforted me for anther moment as I collected myself and calmed down.

"No, I want to. I used to love this song, it's just haven't sang it in nearly two years. Play the song Bobby." I said making eye contact with my best friend as he grabbed my free hand and drew tiny circles with his fingers. I heard the old piano tune play through the car and hoped that I remembered all of the lyrics. 

 _"Hot summer night, I guess the folks were busy fighting. Joe'd already left home, eleven years old on my own feeling nothing but lonely. There's nothing to do, nothing out there but the traffic down on state ninety-three. So I'd sit by the night by our old black and white tv. That's when I saw it. That's when I heard it. Calling, calling me. Disneyland, magic kingdom. Disneyland, I close my eyes real tight. Wishing hard I might, wishing hard I may find my way to... Disneyland gotta get to Disneyland on a western breeze. Magic carpet please, carry me away. I know you're going to say that the tree's are paper mache. It's done with mirrors, the magic there. Each little birds full of springs, you press a button it sings recorded music in the air. They've had that mountain refaced, it's only plywood and paste. Go on say it! I'll turn around and tell you I don't care. I don't... care. I will live in Disneyland. Make my home in Disneyland. Maybe it's all fake, but it's all fake, but that's a chance I'll take, it's perfectly okay. Someone give me Disneyland!  Disneyland take me there! And when I get to Disneyland... I'll stay..."_ As I finished the song I had tears in my eyes that Jess simply whipped away. 

"That was beautiful!! Want me to go next? Hey Micheal got any suggestions?" She called up to Micheal who was driving the car and he turned around.

"How about Amelie? She missed that show. It was pretty good, closed early though it's a hard year to stay alive." Micheal suggested.

"You couldn't have said that facing forward, Jesus dad!! You're going to be the death of me one of these days..." Bobby berated while looking pale as Micheal swerved the car yet again to mess with him. Jessica found the song that she was looking for as she clicked on it and a new piano tune rang into the car.

 _"They say times are hard but they won't be hard for me. Iv'e saved up everything I know to take that step beyond the lawn. Keep walking, until I see the station and then I see it go. Inside the train, up through the glass my finger tracing. All of these towns Iv'e never heard of racing past. Off the train in Paris, half a mile from Sacre-Coeur. The city's waking up for me! A sign says an apartments open on the second floor! And suddenly I hold the key... I turn the lock, the rooms appear. And all it takes is one more step and then I'm here just me behind the door! It isn't what I have, it's what I have in store that matters now, the past can only fade! And everything I'll ever need is here this is how my world gets made... They say times are hard for dreamers and who knows, maybe they are. People seem stuck, or lost at sea. And I might be a dreamer but it's gotten me this far and that's far enough for me. Look out my window there's a view of other window there's a view of other windows. My own museum full of paintings I look through! Where everything is clear! It isn't where I am, it's only where I go from here. That matters now, and I am not afraid! As everything I'll ever need appears this is how my world gets made..."_ We made our way back to Bobby and Micheal's loft which was strangely close to where I used to live until we stopped at my family's old building.

"Umm... Hey guys... What are we doing here at my parents old loft building?" I questioned them as soon as we got out of the car. 

"You'll see but I need you to trust me and close your eyes." Bobby told me as I did as he ordered begrudgingly I closed my eyes severally confused as to what was happening. We walked up the stairs as Jess held on hand and Bobby held me other and we walked up to the front lobby. I heard a man at the front desk gasp as my best friend shushed him. We went into the elevator and I heard the button ding ten times. Funny, me and my family used to live on the tenth floor of a loft building. I heard a key being put into a lock and I felt Bobby drop my hand. 

"Alright you may open your eyes now..." Bobby told me as I did as he told me. It was my parents old loft and I wondered what we were doing here.

"Now I am really confused, what is happening here..." I asked my best friend who had this look of utter joy on his face.

"You know how there was no will when your parents first past away?" Micheal mentioned with a big grin. I vaguely remembered this had happened, I was so crushed about what had happened during those couple of months but I nodded my head anyway.

"Well they found one two years ago, right after you left. It has everything right here would you like to see it?" Bobby asked me with a smirk and I was still really confused but I nodded my head. Micheal grabbed a letter from the kitchen counter that had my name on it.

_Elizabeth Levitt_

"Can I open it?" I asked tears slightly falling down my cheeks as Bobby wrapped his arms around me and Jess sat on my other side. I got nods from everybody in the room. As I opened it I instantly recognized my papa's handwriting.

_Dear baby girl,_

_I'm so so sorry that if you're receiving this letter, that means that I have left this world. But, please don't grieve or be sad for my loss. I wouldn't want to make you sad that would kill me inside._

_I just want you to know that when I die that you're in great hands. I have signed your adoption papers with Julia's signature underneath my own or if you'd prefer to stay with Micheal and Bobby instead their names are on there as well._

_I love you more than anything in this universe and have left the loft in the hands of Micheal and Bobby. You're going to do brilliant things in life just as long as you believe in yourself. You are going to be a Broadway Legend just like me and your uncle before you. Wether you work with Julia under the Levitt name or you sing on Broadway or you fly airplanes like Beverly Bass in Come From Away you'll do it with a smile on your face._

_Love always,_

_Papa._

"So, he left the loft in your guys hands and it doesn't look like a wreck yet?" I teased Bobby. When he used have sleepovers with my papa, uncle and I it was always an utter disaster when he left and we had to spend the entire next day cleaning.

"That's offensive!! Most of the cupcake explosions were your fault for helping me!!" Bobby told me shoving me playfully to the side where Jessica was and I instantly flushed, brilliant.

As I walked around my parents old loft I saw that they had not changed a thing about it. They still kept the family photo booth, which was a giant room with all of the photo's we ever took as a family, wether it be with everybody else in my friend group or the first time I preformed at 54 below when I was ten for Tuck Everlasting.

My papa's studio was still the exact same with the giant piano still front and center. I saw Micheal's guitar and I had brought my own from my room back camp because I hated leaving it anywhere. I put it in the corner next to Micheal and sat down on top of the piano bench and I started crying again at the thought of everything still being the exact same with no changes. I wanted to do something to honor my papa and uncles memory and then I got an idea I just wanted to run it by Micheal, Bobby and Jess and see if they wanted to help me.

"Guys, I have a brilliant idea!!" I yelled as I skidded into the family room and nearly slipped and fell over.

"Alright, chill jumping bean and tell us your idea!!" Bobby said laughing at my excited demeanor.

"So here's my plan, on my birthday I want to go public again and create a concert of all of my papa and Uncle's favorite songs that I heard going through this house growing up." I told them and watched there surprised faces go to amazed at my idea in five seconds.

"Are you sure your ready to do that?" Micheal asked wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm positive!! Let me think of all of my favorites and I'll make a list... I was just wondering if you guys would be willing to help me plan and maybe be a part of it." I explained as I saw Bobby do a fist pump in midair.

"Count me in girlfriend!! I always loved coming here and hearing the music that your father played pouring from every window. Let's think he loved everything in Fun Home..." He trailed off.

"I'll make a list by next week." I told him stopping his train of thought because we would be here all day if he tried to think of every song that my father loved growing up. 

"We'd be glad to be of help to you and your cause for you parents. Even though I never personally met them, I have loved their work and covers pretty much my entire life ever since I saw Bombshell." Jess replied to me excitedly giving me a massive hug.

"I should really be getting home, but I'll see you guys tomorrow for the Broadway Crawl okay?" Jess mentioned as I nodded got up and walked her to the door. I spent my entire life living in this home and I was excited to come back even though part of the pain was still there.

"I had a great time, it was super nice to finally put a name with all of the stories!! I hope that you stay here, we'll be able to see each other practically everyday since I am almost always over here." Jess told me giving me a hug and a wink and made her way back to her house.

"I think we need to have a family meeting about where you're going to stay young lady." Micheal said teasingly pulling me out of my space cadet mode.

"Don't we need Auntie Julia in order to do that?" I asked following him to the kitchen where I used to eat all of my meals with my papa and Derek.

"We certainly do... Which is why I texted her and she is on her way up right now..." As the doorbell interrupted Micheal's thoughts and chimed my Aunt's arrival.

"Well was she surprised?" my auntie asked pulling me into a hug and squeezing me to her as I hugged her back.

"Definitely, this place was my safe haven for so many years. It's nice to see it again I missed this place." I told her whipping away the tears that had resided there at the thought of possibly living here again. We all sat down at the old kitchen table and got our drinks that we wanted before the family meeting started.

"Have you decided what you want to do yet sweetheart?" My auntie asked me grabbing my hand from across the table where I was next to Bobby.

"I think so auntie Julia, I want to stay here if it's no trouble.. Maybe visit camp sometimes during the week but for the most part I want to stay here. I want to Bobby's sister more than anything. I do love you Auntie, but I don't think we would be cut out to live in the same place..." I explained to her hoping not to offend her in any way.

"That's perfectly fine honey. Say have you decided what you want to do for your birthday yet?" Julia questioned me with a light smile.

"Yes, I have actually and I might need your help getting a venue somewhere I don't care where. I want to put on a show of all my parents favorite songs to sort of honor them in someway if that's possible." I really wanted to do  this for them since I had hardly done anything at all to honor them during the past two years.

"I love that idea!! No need to worry about venue I can take care of that... What about the majestic theater the owner there owes me a few favors..." She suggested typing something on her phone.

"NO WAY!! That was my Uncle's favorite theater... Could you really do that?" I was flabbergasted at the thought of preforming on the same stage that Sierra Boggess got to sing on along with my favorite Phantoms.

"Yeah let me just make a phone call and he might want to speak to you about the ideas you might have..." Julia said while dialing on her cellphone the owners number.

"Hey Leo, it's Julia Houston. Yes I know it's been a really long time, I'm calling to cash in those favors that you owe me. Well it's about my niece, on Tom's side of the family. Yes Elizabeth Levitt songwriter for A Bronx Tale and good girl Winnie Foster that's the one. Well her birthday is in three weeks and she had this beautiful idea of a gift not only for herself but for a lot of people who loved her parents and their work but didn't really know them. She wants to put on a one night only show featuring stories and mostly Tom and Derek's favorite songs that she heard throughout her family's loft growing up. You want to talk to her?" I could only assume the man on the other end of the phone said yes.

"Hello, this is Elizabeth Levitt speaking..." I answered the phone.

"Hi Miss Levitt. Now I understand that you have an idea for my theater?" Leo responded in a thick British accent not too far from my own uncle's.

"Yes I do and call me Eliza or Ellie please. I'm like my parents, full name doesn't fit well with me. And yes I do it's been a long time since I have been a stage, but I believe that this could be big..." I trailed off a little nervous about what he might say.

"I know and admire your wonderful work, your extremely talented for such a young age. Your parents were amazing and I know it's two years too late, but I am so sorry for your loss. I would like to have a full song list once you have one, and then you've got yourself a deal. When exactly is your birthday?" He asked me and I could hear the enthusiasm in his voice.

"My birthday is September 19th sir." I replied

"Well your in luck Eliza, my theater happens to have an off-day then so we're all free to do whatever you wish. Would you still like the chandelier to be hanging from the ceiling?" I instantly started freaking out at the thought of preforming on my classic theater.

"YES!! Please if it's no too much work..." I berated myself for getting too overexcited until I heard a loud laugh from the other end of the phone.

"It's really no trouble at all Eliza. Come to think of it, have you seen Phantom before?" I heard him ask and I started laughing this time at the thought of him having to even ask that question.

"I have seen Phantom at this point six times. It was a birthday tradition for the longest time for my family because it's one of favorites. Up there with Fun Home, Hedwig And The Angry Inch, and Beauty And The Beast." I told him.

"Whoah six times, that's a little scary. Have you ever thought of being a part of this show?" He questioned me incredulous that I had seen the love story so many times.

"Yes I have actually. You'll probably hear my Christine during the concert, she was one of my papa's favorite characters in theater. I'll get to work on that list and thank you for your time." I explained giving the cell phone back to my Auntie after we exchanged pleasant goodbye's.

Bobby took my hand and led me to my old bedroom and I opened my room which had blank walls again and he sat me down on my old captains bed.

"So, you and Jess? What's going on there?" He questioned with a teasing jab in my direction.

"I honestly have no idea. It's like everything she does sends butterflies straight into my gut and I end up blushing. She's so adorable and kindhearted at least from what I have seen. Now excuse me I need to get to work on that list for my big show..." I told him grabbing a piece of paper and writing down all of my fathers favorite songs I decided to make it even fifteen for my papa and fifteen for my father with an intermission.  My papa loved showtunes outside of work even though he worked with them every day but my uncle was the exact opposite with a couple exceptions. Eventually I came up with the perfect list and stories explaining each one and what they meant to my family

**Songs for big concert: Tom's side**

_Second Hand White Baby Grand: Bombshell_

_Corner Of The Sky: Pippin_

_Somewhere that's green: Little Shop Of Horrors_

_Just The Way You Are: Billy Joel_

_Can You Feel The Love Tonight: Elton John_

_April Come She Will: Simon and Garfunkle_

_God Help The Outcasts: Hunchback Of Notre Dame_

_Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again: Phantom Of The Opera_

_Don't Cry For Me Argentina: Evita_

_The Wheel: Tuck Everlasting_

_Stars Les Miserables_

_Empty Chairs At Empty Tables: Les Miserables_

_No Matter What: Beauty And The Beast_

_Everything I know: In The Heights_

_Beautiful: It Should Have Been You_

****

**Songs for big benefit concert: Derek**

_Broadway Here I Come: Hit List_

_Watching The Wheels: John Lennon_

_Blackbird: The Beatles_

_Tale As Old As Time: Beauty And The Beast_

_Holding To The Ground: Falsettos_

_The Games I Play: Falsettos_

_The Way It Is: Bruce Hornsby And The Range_

_Days and Days Fun Home_

_Bring Him Home: Les Miserables_

_Me and the sky: Come From Away_

_Midnight Radio: Hedwig and The Angry Inch_

_Superman: Five For Fighting_

_Time: Tuck Everlasting_

_The World: Five For Fighting_

****

I put down the pencil I was working with and rushed out to show it to Bobby, Micheal and Auntie Julia.

 ****"It is complete!!" I announced putting the two pieces of paper onto the table as they all scrambled to look at the list of songs I had compiled.

"This is amazing!! It's sure to be an amazing night for you, I will send these to Leo's apartment did you make yourself a spare copy?" Auntie Julia asked me giving me a giant hug.

"Yes I did. Thanks for everything Auntie Julia!! I couldn't have done any of this without your help." I told her as I hugged her goodbye.

This was surely to be a whirlwind of an evening and hopefully the crowd enjoyed what they were going to see that night.  

  

    


	14. Slumber-party!!

_ The life of a Demigod is almost never, ever easy. I have been thirteen for about a week and a half.  My friends and I we try to make as simple and fun for everybody else as possible. We try to get together at least twice a month for large group sleepovers at each others house and this will be Nico's very first one. Chiron took him under his wing to be his form of a guardian while he went to school. I got accepted into the same school as Bobby, Dennis and Jess for the school year not that my friends were surprised. I was the only Demigod who could actually comprehend English and I didn't have dyslexia instead I got the Asperger's as a replacement. Usually it would be a big group sleepover but I didn’t want to overwhelm Nico so it would just be me and Bobby this time around and next time we would invite all my Demigod friends. Nico told me not to do that and to invite everyone that I loved to the sleepover but I really wanted him, me and Bobby to kind of have bonding time. Plus Dennis as well since we were kind of  a three way combo. Dennis couldn’t stay the night though. His parents didn’t agree that it was a good idea and he would only be here for the day until about nine o’clock tonight. Still not over the fact that someone I actually always saw as my younger brother since his Birthday was in December was my literal brother in everything but blood. Usually it was only Demigods allowed but, seriously when somebody finds a way to say no to Bobby's puppy eyes call my number because I'm super weak to them even after nearly eight years of friendship between us. Me and Bobby would be having another bake war to see who could create the best sweets for the group like we used to when we were little children. I always loved our sleepovers. Basically they meant a lot of candy, sugar and talking between us. We had movies to watch and just random things to talk about. With Demigods and Bobby conversation is never ever dull. _

I woke up to hearing music coming from the kitchen which meant one thing. Michael was awake and dancing in the kitchen just like every other day in this family and I loved it more than anything. I got up and opened my door getting a look at my crazy styled bedhead. 

"Well good-morning rockstar!!" Michael beamed at me and I laughed at him. 

"Good-morning roadie. Where's sleeping beauty?" I always loved to make jokes at the way that Bobby slept because it was severally adorable and cute. Sort of like watching a kitten sleep. 

"Where do you think? The lazy bum is still sleeping of course. Want to go wake him up?" 

"Does it look like I have a death wish?!" 

"True, fine I'll do it. But if you wake up first tomorrow, you're getting him up to clean whatever natural disaster happens in this kitchen." He stuck out his hand for a shake on it deal style but our way. 

"Deal. Skinit." We did the skin it from Stand By Me since that was one of my favorite movies to watch with my Uncle and Dad when they were still around. I wandered into my father’s old music room\study. He spent so much time in here when I was a little girl it was honestly a little bit scary. I was almost always intimidated by just the sheer size and scope of this room. With the grand piano in the center that I used to practice on day after day and the numerous amounts of old photos both from my childhood and from his side of the family. Most of them did have me and my Uncle in them though just because we were his family later on. 

"Morning Elle." Bobby drawled rubbing his eyes and I laughed at him. 

"Don't tell me let me guess, you were up all night watching that reality show again?" I teased knowing exactly what the answer was, Bobby had an addiction problem to reality television shows. 

"Oh like you didn't do that the first time you watched Doctor Who." 

"Don't you dare diss the Who!! That show is like my entire life. Especially when I was in the Underworld, it's so funny and it's great for escapism." 

"I don't judge people, it's not my place." 

"Good to know." He caught me looking at one picture in particular which was the five of us me, him, Dennis and my parents outside of the Disneyland Castle. 

"That was an amazing trip, I had such a blast, we'll need to do that again someday." I nodded still looking at the picture frame. 

"You'll get to met Nico tonight, he's really cool. Just play nice with him got it? No Truth or Dare." 

"Alright fine, but just because he's a newbie. What movies are on the list tonight?" 

"Hmm.... Princess Bride?" 

"That sounds amazing!! Haven't seen that movie in what feels like a thousand years anything else?" Bobby's eyes lit up after a moment. 

"Has Nico seen any of the Marvel movies?" 

"No he hasn't that I know about anyway." 

"God where has he been living under a rock?" 

"Something like that..." I paused knowing that wasn't my story to tell him and wanted to wait until tonight when he got here if he was ready for everyone to hear it and not just me and Will. 

"Whatcha thinkin bout?" He asked me sitting down with me on the floor resting his head on my lap.

"Just life in general and how crazy it seems to try to make me."  

"How so?" 

"Well I mean, I lost both of my parents before I was even an adult myself. I'm a Demigod for crying out loud!! Hermes is my father and it's just crazy to think about sometimes." 

"Everyone around you loves and adores you. Don't worry about being good enough, strong enough, smart enough or anything like that. Just be yourself and those who love you will willingly follow you through your life choices." 

"You know for being so young, you're extremely wise." 

"I blame on what I've been through. Rejected by a father figure and all that noise..." 

"Hey you okay? I know you hide a lot of insecurities underneath al that bravado..." 

"Do you ever just feel I don't know how to say this... Like you're different from what everybody else wants you to be?" 

"Bobby, that's literally everyday of my entire life. Life as a Demigod is insanely stressful for those sorts of things, that constant fear of letting people close to you down, that you're really not enough. What did you just tell me? That sometimes just being you that's enough." 

"Did I tell you lately how much I love and adore you?" 

"Not in the last twenty hours as far as I know." 

"Well it's a new day, love you and adore you like a sister." 

"Love and adore you like a brother Bobby." We hugged like we did almost every morning. It was rare that we would fight about anything really other playful bickering and teasing about various things. 

"Did you ever learn to play the ukulele?"     

"No that's still a bucket list thing, always been interested in it though. Maybe this year at music school." 

"It's a lot of fun, I hope that you'll get most of the same classes as me and Dennis. Maybe even Jess..." He bat his eyelashes at me. 

"Oh shove it!! I wasn't this bad with you and Dennis, for the most part I allowed you all to figure out things on your own." 

"That's true, did this room ever used to freak you out when you were little?" 

"All the time!! I used to just constantly be afraid of coming into this room since my dad was almost always working. Part of the joys of working from home he told me, you get to set your own hours and take your own time off." 

"Yeah I get that, it's a really hard place to find work though. Your dad just happened to be extremely gifted at what he did and you are too." 

"Well my dad used to tell me you either have the gift or you don't. I'm just lucky that it passed down to me since I spent so much time around him growing up." 

"You still miss him?" 

"It's slowly getting better, but I think that yes I'll always miss him. He was my best friend most days aside from you and Dennis. The only person to ever truly understand what it's like to work your ass off so that people will be constantly surprised by the amount of things that you've accomplished in life." I saw Michael come into the study and sit down with us on the floor. 

"What's going on?" He asked as he got comfy leaning on my shoulder while Bobby was still flat on his back with his head on my lap. 

"Just talking about life and the way things are totally different than how I had expected them to be almost five years ago. Five years ago papa and Uncle Derek were still living here in this house, I had just finished opening night of A Bronx Tale, I was still nine years old, just a little kid." I felt myself gravitate towards the piano just to sit there like I did sometimes whenever I missed him superbad I would just sit there with Sully and Bobby sometimes. 

"You were just a mere child when they were stolen from you, thanks to Jimmy Collins." Michael growled and I was instantly intrigued my Uncle had never really gotten along with the writer for Hit List.  

"What do you mean? What does Jimmy Collins have to do with this?" 

"Well he was the driver of that car that night that Tom passed away..." 

"When was he identified?" 

"Shortly after you had left." 

"This explains a lot of things to me.  He was always a rather sketchy dude, even my dad thought so…” 

“Meh, it doesn’t matter so much now, we put that druggie behind bars for good now.” I smiled weakly at Bobby sometimes his sense of humor didn’t make a ton of sense to me. I just began to play quiet music that my dad would often play for me growing up. Orchestral Disney music, the one that I was playing right now was one of his favorites good company from Oliver and Company. 

_ “You and me together we’ll be forever you’ll see we two can be good company. Yes, together we two together, that’s you forever with me. We’ll always be good company you and me yes, together we’ll be. You and me together we’ll be forever,  you’ll see. We’ll always be good company you and me wait and see…”  _

“Wasn’t that the first song that he ever taught you when you were five?” Bobby asked me while leaning on my shoulder. 

“Yeah, I used to practice it like a crazy person. Still one of my favorites that he sang to me.” I smiled softly picking up the picture that I think my uncle had taken of me so focused on notes for Bronx and playing the keyboard. I wasn’t looking at the camera and I had a look in my eyes the kind like I had just gotten a big idea. 

“I remember that day, I was just coming over from school and you had been sick with phenomena so they called you in sick. You had just gotten the idea for Out Of My Head when I showed up. I heard this giant scream and we all came running into Tom’s office to see what that scream was about. We heard this boppy show-tune coming from the piano and they both smiled at the idea of you being so brilliant.” 

“I remember that day now, I kept wondering why I look like death when he took this shot.” We both laughed about it remembering all the moments that we had with my parents before they passed away. 

“What was his favorite Disney song?” 

“I think that it was a toss up between Bells Of Notre Dame and Be Our Guest. That would have been a really hard question for him though. He loved all sorts of Disney music.” He smiled at me when Michael came into the room. 

“Hey kiddos, breakfast is all ready!!” We reluctantly got up off the piano bench and followed Michael into the kitchen smelling french toast. I took a plate from the cabinet and handed one to Bobby. We each got some toast and fruit salad with glasses of orange juice. 

“What were you two talking about in there?” Michael asked ate our breakfasts. 

“Just about my dad, I guess he’ll always sort of be wherever I go… Not that I’m complaining just miss him still I guess.” I hoped that they wouldn’t be mad at me since I was still grieving for a man that I would never see again for as long as I lived. 

“Oh Ellie Belly, I would give anything just to take away a fraction of that pain that you must go through everyday. You’re my best friend, it hurts to see you suffering. Tom and Derek were both great people honey. They raised you to be the greatest person in the entire world. You’ve helped me through so much shit, sorry dad I know the no language rule but it’s the truth. Elle you helped me pick up the pieces after my asshole foster dad decided that a gay son wasn’t what he wanted to see everyday. Took me in for as long as you  could before sending me off to Michael’s arms. Your parents loved you more than anything in the entire cosmos. That much was obvious and you lost them in too short a time. They both were insanely different but for you they were the perfect parents. They taught me that sometimes you can’t help who you love it just sorta happens. They’d be so proud and happy for you, you’re moving on and already getting better we took you back here.” Bobby was at my side in an instant wrapping his arms around me as I cried. I held him even tighter as if he was my lifeline. Michael moved from his chair and made it into a group hug. Both of my favorite men wrapped around me in a giant hug constantly looking out for me. 

“I know that it won’t get easier and I won’t lie to you about this because it’s the truth. You’re the strongest thirteen year old that I know. You’ve been through hell and came out on top and found your way back home. You are getting better, slowly but surely. You just have to be yourself and people will want to follow you anywhere you go. You already have Bobby, Dennis, Percy, Luna , Will and whoever this Nico boy is. People gravitate towards you, that’s always how it’s been.” I sighed against the three way embrace and smiled at them. 

“Thanks you guys, I appreciate it you guys are always there for me.” I sat up slowly and went to go and grab the coloring books that I had been working on for them. Bobby’s was a sort of memoir of our friendship, the first time he auditioned for C, the first time he met Dennis and we became the big three, and the first opening night that he had with Bronx. Michaels was a combo of all of his favorite shows mixed into one booklet from the weird or strange to the ones that were just strictly Michael. I ran back into the kitchen and went to give them their coloring books. 

“I know that you guys said no presents for welcoming me back but I actually have some for you anyway. There some really beautiful things in here I think so you guys will really love them.” I handed them the books and they grabbed me into a massive hug. 

“I love it so much, you really captured Mike TV really well.” I laughed at Michael and smiled at him. Bobby opened up his and started crying, I don’t think I had ever seen my best friend cry before now. 

“Ellie this is so beautiful like how even did you remember all of these moments?” He grabbed me into his arms and I gratefully hugged him right back enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapped around mine. He always gave the best hugs though he said I was slightly biased since I was his best friend. 

“You’re welcome Bobby and how could I forget half of these memories? I love you, you’re my brother it’s my job to remember all of these things. Remember the Spongebob birthday party?” This was my tenth birthday and I had a massive obsession with Spongebob at the time and I still do and it was a massive problem. 

“Oh my god, yes!! That was so much fun, we had so much sugar and candy that day. I have never seen Leo go full on fireball before.” 

“Technically that was the Blonde Superman’s fault…” I remembered and Michael turned to us. 

“I’m sorry what? Who’s blonde superman?” 

“Blonde Superman is a nickname for my friend who goes to camp for the Roman Demigods camp his name is Jason Grace. It stands for and this is a massive mouthful so just hold the phone here it stands for Senatus Populusque Romanus. Anyway, I have this friend who made my cellphone, his name is Leo and he’s a child of Hephaestus. He can control fire at will and can never have too much sugar or he’ll turn into this giant human fireball. So, Jason dares him to eat this whole bag of giant skittles and then wash it down with a whole gallon of mountain dew… Let’s just say we should be glad that the party was outdoors in the middle of summer.” I explained about my friends and all of the crazy stupid things that I had seen them do over the years. 

“He’s not coming tonight right?” I laughed at him and shook my head. 

“No he’s not, I haven’t spoken to him since I left actually. He wasn’t there when I was the last time. The other campers said that he was out on a mission. It’s just going to be my newer friend Nico di Angelo tonight. I didn’t want to invite the whole crew because I wanted Nico to get used to just Dennis and Bobby since I know that you two can be a lot for a newcomer.” I joked jabbing at Bobby’s side and he rolled his eyes at me giving me an evil glare. 

“Jesus, and I’m best friends with you why exactly?” He asked me with his typical over dramaticness that I had grown to love about my best friend. 

“Because I’m the only one who puts up with your insane amount of crazy?” I asked in a teasing\joking tone and he laughed at me. 

“Meh true on that action actually now that I think about it sweetheart.” He winked at me and I gently shoved his shoulder. I heard a knock at the door and rushed to go and grab it. It actually turned out to be Jessica. I blushed upon her seeing me in my pajamas and she looked at me and giggled. Gods her giggle was adorable. 

“Hi Elle, I was wondering… If you wanted to go on a walk with me?” She asked me avoiding my gaze. That was odd, but I figured that whatever it could have possibly been it must have been important. 

“Yeah of course!! Just let me get dressed?” She laughed nodding her head at me. 

“That would be very helpful for a walk don’tcha think?” I rolled my eyes at her and raced to my room to put on my favorite camp half blood tee shirt. After looking outside and seeing that it was actually beautiful out for a day in mid september in New York I picked out my favorite denim skirt and flats. I grabbed my SPQR sweatshirt just in  case I need to put it on. I visited them when I was eleven with Percy and Annabeth. I went outside to see Jessica waiting for me on her phone. 

“Alright, Michael I’m heading out for a little bit. I have my cell on me if anything happens. Bobby wait for the bake-off please?” I called out to them and they called back to me. 

“Alright sounds good, I’ll wait for you. Good luck!!” I raised my eyebrow at them in question but allowed myself to just shrug it off. We walked down the stairs and she turned to me her hair blowing in the wind. 

“What’s this I hear about this bake-off?” I chuckled at her. 

“It’s this thing that me and Bobby have done since we met. We were always really skilled at baking and we wanted to see who was the best at it. It usually ended with an almighty kitchen explosion and my papa rushing into the room laughing at us since we were super competitive with one another. I’m having a friend of mine from camp come over tonight, one of my really good friends that I met in the Underworld. His name is Nico di Angelo. I really want him to be close to Bobby and Dennis which I hope is what happens.” I explained to her the old game of creating the biggest disaster and she laughed at me.

“Nico… Was he the one that was giving the blond one heart eyes?” I laughed at that one knowing that I wasn’t the only one that saw Nico giving Will heart eyes made me feel like I could make them work well together. 

“Yep, that was him. Will was the blond one, he’s a son of Apollo. Nico is the son of Hades.” 

“I find it hard to believe that the gods are actually real and that you’re a child of one of them. Hermes was always my favorite god when we learned about him in school.” She told me as she led me through times square. I grinned at her meeting her baby blue eyes that always sent my heart a racing. 

“Yeah my dad’s pretty amazing. Just wish I saw him more often.” I felt a presence wosh by me and drop me a letter. 

“What’s that in your hand there?” Jess asked me and I flipped the letter over to where it had my name and a giant package. 

“It’s from Hermes… I think it’s for my birthday.” We pulled over by the bay so that I could open the letter. 

_ My dearest Elizabeth, _

_ I’m so sorry that I have practically nonexistent in your life thus far. You’re an amazing young woman who surrounds herself with all these eccentric people that I would love to met. You have seen so much pain in your thirteen years of life that I would give anything to take away. If I’d have known Mckenzies intentions with you I would have never let her give you up and you could have been raised on Mount Olympus. _

_ I remember when I first caught sight of Tom Levitt when he adopted you from the orphanage. I remember thinking to myself that this guy had better treat you right. And boy did he ever treat you right. He gave you the world practically on a silver platter, did things with you that I never ever could. Watched Disney movies with you, watched you play around with your friends, celebrated birthdays with you. All the things that I ever really wanted to do with you. I was rather jealous of the guy to be honest with you he got to see you everyday while all I can do is watch over you whenever I can.  _

_ When you vanished from thin air and into the Underworld I wanted so badly to go down there myself and talk to you finally get to know the real you. But, I thought that you would be angry with me since I had never been around before and I’m choosing now to interact with you. You were just hurt so badly that I felt this sudden need to protect you. Remember when you couldn’t sleep all those nights and then suddenly whenever you did you had dreams of better times? That was all me. It was me trying to make your life better, trying to at the very least keep you alive.  _

_ I know that you’re in love with this Jessica girl. I know that you have questions concerning why now, if you ever are just in desperate need to speak to me just turn around and most of the time I will be there.  _

_ I love you so much, more than anything in the entire universe. I know that we’ve never met in person and I intend to change that starting now.  _

_ Love, your father,  _

_ Hermes god of messaging and trickery.  _

I finished reading the letter and turned around to see my father. He was wearing a tracksuit complete with the jacket and shorts. 

“Elizabeth, I’m so so sorry. I know that you’ll probably never forgive me but just hear me out here. I was focusing all my parental energy on Luke trying to bring him back to me from the side of Kronos. Unfortunately that didn’t happen and he didn’t want me in his life. Not that I blame him but all the same. This is me apologizing for never truly being there when you wanted me to be there. All those times you looked to skies begging me for help and I never showed up.” I ran into my father’s embrace just thankful that I had seen him at all. I was crying and he looked down at me stunned that I was hugging him. 

“T-Thank you. I understand. My papa told me that sometimes, even when you really want someone to be around they just aren’t. They are preoccupied with other things at that point in time. That if I kept trying maybe one day you would eventually hear my voice or see me crying after a sensory overload. I’m not mad that you didn’t see me until it was too late and that you were scared of what would happen. Luke was your favorite son, more than all the rest. I get it. He was the golden child before Kronos took over his life. I used to consider the closest member of the Hermes cabin. Hell he was better than Connor and Travis.” My dad laughed at that one and he hugged me back I was warmer than I had been in a long time. 

“I’m sorry but are you really Hermes?” Jessica asked my father and we both started to laugh at her. I realized how much about my father I didn’t know. If he was where I got my black hair and blue eyes from, what he did when he wasn’t being a god, if he loved me or anything at all. 

“One question at a time!!” He joked at me and I realized that I had been saying all of that aloud and I blushed. 

“To answer your question Miss Jessica, yes I am the real actual Hermes. God of message, trickery and multiple other things.” He told my friend and then he turned to me getting down to my level. 

“And to answer your multiple questions my dear daughter are yes in my God form I do have your black hair and blue eyes that did get passed down to you also the elf like ears got passed down to you too I see. You look nothing like your mother and consider that a good thing. My answer to your second question is that when I’m not being a god most of the time I’m watching over all of my children. My answer to your final question is that yes, I love you more than anything in the entire world. I know that I’m not around a lot but in my opinion ‘families are messy. Immortal families are eternally messy.’ I wish that I could have given you a better life with everything in my entire being. I wanted to see everything with you. Your first laugh, your first prank, your first smile. Every little detail I know that I missed due to these stupid rules!!” I hugged him again even tighter this time while he made quiet noises to try and calm me down. He softly ran his fingers through my hair and I smiled up at him. 

“You want to know what my first prank was?” He laughed at me and sat down with me and Jessica. 

“Of course I do!! Those are some of my favorite things.” I smirked up at him and retold the story. 

“So my first prank was on my papa, I was around the age of five I think and I snuck into his office where he kept his piano and all his worksheets for the latest show if he was working on one at the time. He was out at a meeting at the time so it was just me and my Uncle. My initial idea was to simply hide all of his notes for his new show that he was working on at the time, which was a revival of Three On A Match. But, my Uncle caught me. He ended up making it into this huge prank actually where we set up all of these traps around the loft apartment. When my papa came home, oh gods it was the funniest thing ever. We hooked up this sound system to make all these wonky noises when he tripped over something. He ended up just turning on the lights eventually. I had never seen him so peeved in all my life. I thought that I was done for and he would be so mad at me until he started to laugh at me and my Uncle.” I laughed trying to make it so the story seemed real. My dad was laughing so hard with Jessica that he had tears in his eyes. 

“I haven’t laughed that hard in such a long time. Oh you haven’t opened up your gift yet, open it.” I gently began to take off the wrapping and saw that they were a pair of shoes just like his with the wings that he was wearing. Except mine were bright pink. 

“There handmade, I mostly give them to my children when they get older. But, you get your’s earlier since I have not been around when you wanted me to be. I’m so so sorry about that little one. I really tried-” My dad tried to explain but I cut him off by snuggling into his side.  

“Don’t apologize, I don’t blame you. What Luke told me a few years ago when I was eight, he said that the gods are busy and they don’t always care.” I told him and he nodded as if it was sort of making sense. 

“It’s sad but true, we’re always busy, too busy for our kids and that’s the tragedy of our situation.” My dad hugged me and I hugged him back happily. 

“I love you dad.” 

“I love you too princess. I promise that I will come back soon. Let me know how the sneakers work out for out. I’m going to do a couple of laps and come right back okay.”

“Bye dad…” I waved to his back as he waved to me blowing me a kiss before running away. 

“He seems like a really great parent. At the very least he cares about you and what you go through on a daily basis.” I smiled back at her. 

“Yeah it was kind of the last thing that I had expected from him. I mean I’ll always love him because he’s my dad. But, he cared about Luke so much more than all of his other children. He turned out to be a real jerkoff and Percy tried to save him and he didn’t succeed. He was my hero for a very long time because it was hard for me to have three parental figures one was never around the other two were brilliant and I loved them with all my heart. My friends tried to console me when my parents died but I think that all in all it was all for not. I think it was only a matter of time before I had broken down eventually.” Jessica wrapped her arms around me she hugged me tightly to her and I grinned back at her. 

“Thank you so much, Jess it means a lot to me. Let’s see what these sneaks can do alright?” I took off my flats and tied the laces on my new shoes with my right hand. I began to run and suddenly I was lifted off the ground by a gust of wind and suddenly the wings turned into actual wings. 

“OH. MY. GODS!! I’M. FLYING!! JESS!!” I lifted off and was suddenly laughing because flight was a talent that I had always loved. Ever since I was little when I was flying pegasuses in the middle of the air. I faltered a little bit in my flying but I landed with as much grace as I could for a first timer. 

“That was incredible, your dad is officially the most amazing parent ever in the history of parents.” She blushed as I sat down next to her. 

“Alright now for the actual reason as to why I brought you out here. I… This is going to be a very awkward… I really really really like you a lot.” She was blushing like a fireplace. 

“Actually not that awkward I really like you too. Ever since the very first day that I met you back in June. It’s only grown since I met you. Bobby’s going to have some really ridiculous things to say to us when we get back home.” She giggled at me as she hugged me even tighter. 

“So are we dating or what?” I asked her with a raise of my eyebrow. 

“We are so dating, I’m not letting you go.” She kissed me gently and softly. I kissed her back and wrapped my arms around her torso. Until we were both snapped apart by the one and only Dennis. 

“Well, well welly, well well… Lookie what we have here.” He joked snapping me out of my own kiss filled brain. 

“Hiya Dennis…” I blushed like a crazy person and he laughed while Jessica giggled at me. 

“Well hiya there Ellie Belly. How’s it going around here?” He sat down next to us and Jessica held my hand while I blushed. 

“I saw Hermes!! I got to met Hermes!!” Jessica squeed and I laughed at her. 

“I’ll tell him that you said that the next time that I see him.” I promised her and she grinned back at me with a large smile. 

“Thank you so much, you’re the best!!” Dennis coughed from next to me and he scowled playfully back at us. 

“Hermes stopped by and you’re just now letting me know what had happened. How’d he show up?” 

“He just came up behind me, I felt this whoosh of air that I had only ever seen like three times in my entire life. The feeling of my father being nearby. He gave me these sneakers that make me fly want to see?” He nodded quickly at me and I pressed the exact same button and shot up from my seat and he grinned at me while laughing at me. 

“That’s incredible!!” He yelled back at me and I smirked back at him. 

“It’s so much fun, I love this. It’s officially the best thing that anybody has ever given me over the years.” I told him as yet again I landed with grace and ease. 

“Can they do anything else?” Jessica asked me with an adoring look in her eyes gestured to me. I tried running super fast and actually was able move at a super fast speed. I ended up back there a moment later skidding to a stop as I saw my father yet again. 

“Nice to see that you’re sneakers are working out.” He complimented giving me a hug. 

“Yeah they’re amazing thank you so much daddy.” I gave him a kiss on the cheek before smirking up at him. 

“Want to do a little race?” 

“Oh you’re so on you little runt!! I’m about to school you. I’ve been doing this for eons.” I took off running before he even finished his thought and I could hear him screaming back at me. 

“Oh you little rat!! That’s not fair!!” He caught up to me but I switched to running backwards and actually beat him fair and square the second time around. 

“Ha beat you fair and square that time around!!” He noticed Dennis was standing there in awe of him. 

“You’re Dennis right? Where’s Bobby?” My father gave him a handshake and Dennis smirked back at him. 

“I have no idea where my boyfriend is actually. I’d say he’s back at speedy’s house.” I smiled at the sound of the nickname thinking that it could actually catch on. 

“Well not that this hasn’t been a lovely quick visit I think that I actually have godly work to do now. I’ll see you when I can Elizabeth I promise this time I intend to keep it.” He hugged me goodbye and I told him before he left. 

“Actually nobody calls Elizabeth. They all have variations on that name. I have Ele, Ellie, Ellie Bellie as my best friend Bobby calls me, but normally people don’t call me by my personal favorite option Eliza.” 

“Eliza, I like it. I’ll take it.” He ran through a portal and waved goodbye to me and all my friends.  

“He’s a good man, I like him.” Dennis looked off at the water where my father had ran off. 

“Let’s head back to the apartment. Bobby promised me a bake-off at Michael’s as long as we clean up once we’re done with it.” We walked silently too wrapped up in our own thoughts to really try and make conversation with one another. 

“Hey Elle, if he gave you the option to go with him to Mount Olympus would you go with him, you know forever?” Dennis asked me once we were back on Times Square. 

“Probably not. I would miss you guys too much. Why asking?” I was curious as to what his point was to this question. 

“Just me panicking I guess. I don’t want to lose you again.” I wrapped my arms around Dennis’s form to give him a massive hug. 

“You’re not going to lose me again I promise Den. I’m not leaving. I might visit him for sure and possibly spend a week up there but never ever forever. The immortal life isn’t for me. I think that my dad knows that.” We walked slowly up the stairs to the loft at the top of the stairs. I used my bright pink key to open the door and allow myself and my friends into the apartment. 

“I’m back from my walk with Jess, Dennis is here as well.” We all walked into the kitchen to find Bobby getting out all of the ingredients for our bake-off. 

“Hi all. Hey babe.” He kissed Dennis before seeing my newly aquired shoes on my feet. 

“Where’d you get those Ellie Bellie?” 

“I met with my dad actually he gave me this really heartfelt letter and told me the reasons why he never really stopped by to talk to me before.” His eyes went wide before he broke out in a frown. 

“Does that mean that he has to take you away?” I gave him a meek smile. 

“I mean he offered but I don’t really know if I’ll take it or not. I’ll probably just visit him during the summer.” Bobby smiled at me. 

“Great news now, wash up because it’s about to be thrown down up in this place!!” I laughed at him while going to wash my hands and I already knew that my dad was watching over me. 

_ I understand your decision dear Eliza, I can’t fight you on this. But, I do hope that you’ll come and visit me once in awhile on the beach whenever you need help. Or if you ever want to just see Mount Olympus.  _

I went over to the baking station that Bobby had created while I was away on my visit. 

“So how was your walk with Jessica?” Bobby asked me batting his eyelashes at me. I rolled my eyes at him before giving him the news. 

“We’re dating now!! Jess is my girlfriend!!” He attacked me in a massive hug before we went back to our stations. 

“Where’s Michael?” I asked finding this place strangely quiet. 

“He went on a Shake Shack run for the sleepover tonight, he already talked to Chiron about Nico’s favorite meal. Turns out that he loves the same burger that I do.” He smiled at me and I chuckled at him. 

“Just one more thing that you’ll have in common.” I heard the key being inserted into the lock and knew that Michael was back. 

“I’m back Bobby, are the others here yet?” 

“Me, Dennis and Jess are here Michael.” I called back finishing up my batter for the strawberry lemonade cupcakes that Bobby had requested I make while does his famous gray stuff cupcakes. Michael put down all the burgers and shakes and I took a sip of my favorite flavor the neapolitan which was vanilla, chocolate and strawberry blended together. I finally heard the doorbell ring signaling that Nico had arrived and Michael had beat me to the door. 

“You must be the new Demigod, my name is Michael Wartella.” Michael moved aside so that Nico could fit himself through the door. He smiled at Michael. 

“I’m Nico di Angelo, it’s really nice to meet the man who taught her how to play the guitar. She’s told me a lot about you.” Nico smiled at Michael and rushed to give me a giant hug. 

“Ellie!! I missed you.” I hugged him back with a big squeeze. 

“I missed you too Nico, a lot. How was camp?” I asked him as he let go and I led him to my bedroom. 

“Camp was great actually, I had so much fun there!! I have something to tell you actually. It’s about me and Will, we’re dating now, actually as of this morning…” I was so mad at myself for not being there when that actually happened. 

“That’s amazing Nico!! I’m a little mad at myself for not being there for you when that actually happened-” 

“Don’t be you helped me in more ways than I could have done on my own. I would have spent years being miserable if that had happened.” Nico assured me opening the door to my bedroom as he looked around the room. 

“It looks just like the place in Elysium, it’s amazing. Did you seriously met all these casts?” He asked me looking at my huge posters of Fun Home, Hedwig, Phantom 25th anniversary, Tuck, Come from away, and Hamilton when they were in Chicago performing out of town. 

“Yes I did, I actually most of the time told my parents no special treatment. No backstage passes no nothing. It always made me feel super weird but sometimes if I loved the show enough for one of my birthday’s they would allow me to go backstage for that certain show. But, for Fun Home, Come From Away and even my other one of Little Shop Of Horrors, I just bought the poster there and then went to the stage door and waited for the characters to come out that way. My parents only did backstage for me three times in my entire life for the 25th anniversary of Phantom, Hedwig like the third time that I had seen it and for Hamilton, let me tell you, that was one of the most incredible things that I have ever done in my entire life!!” I explained all of these shows to my newest friend and he nodded. 

“If you’re done bragging I’m starving over here.” Bobby interrupted our moment and I bickered back to him. 

“It’s not bragging when somebody chooses to ask about it, you of all people should know about bragging rights Bobby.” Nico just laughed at us and Bobby grinned back at me leading me and Nico out of my room. 

“It smells like… A weird combo of flavors in here.” Nico mentioned as he smelt the combo of strawberry lemonade and gray stuff cupcakes while me and Bobby both started laughing at him. 

“We had a baking competition earlier today. I backed strawberry lemonade cupcakes-” 

“But that’s far less important than my winning gray stuff cupcakes!!” I shoved his shoulder gently as Jessica and Dennis came to sit with us for dinner. 

“Oh my gods, your ego man, it needs to be saved!!” I told him taking the spot next to him and Nico as we all grabbed our shakes and burgers from Shake Shack. 

“So… Tell me Ellie, how did the Bobby ‘Bigmouth’ nickname come around?” Nico asked me as he took a sip of his own neapolitan shake. I laughed loudly at the question and I could sense Bobby’s heated glare. 

“You tell him, I’ll spill some of your dirt too. It’s how the best friend deal works out.” I rolled my eyes at him knowing that he had very little amount of dirt on me in all actuality of the situation. 

“Alright mister tell my dirt first.” I watched him think and sputter about it for about two minutes before sighing deeply. 

“You got me, you’re the perfect golden child. Go ahead spill the Bigmouth secret.” I smirked up at him and turned to Nico. 

“Alright so when I was around the age seven one week before my eighth birthday, my parents were planning a surprise party with Bobby’s help. Bobby has always been the worst at keeping things from anyone especially me when he gets excited about something. So, it was a final day performing out of town for A Bronx Tale and for my parents surprise party they were planning to invite all my favorite Broadway stars to create a melody of every single Broadway show that changed my life up to that point. Bobby was so excited that the day before my birthday he spilled the beans to me about what my parents were planning-” Everybody started to laugh as Bobby blushed at me while glaring at me. 

“So of course I went to my parents telling them that I knew because I was so excited that I couldn’t keep it in. They were so mad at Bobby that my uncle gave him the ever present nickname Bigmouth Bobby.” Even Bobby started to laugh as I took the first bite of my chicken sandwich. 

“Alright you know what I actually do have some dirt stored away. Do you remember when you put glitter in your Uncle’s shampoo for a prank?” Oh gods this one was literally one of the greatest plots in the history of pranking my parents. 

“When Ellie Bellie over here was nine and a half she thought that it would be a really funny prank to get me to help her get to swap out the shampoo that her uncle always loved using everyday with glitter mixed into it. She actually got Tom to help us since he busted us. So we changed out the shampoo with the glittery one and he was going through his morning routine. We hear this screech of ‘Oh bloody hell!! Elizabeth Christine Levitt!! Bigmouth!! Thomas Henry Levitt!! You three are in so much trouble!!’ His insults completely lacked the heat that I was expecting. He finished his shower comes out with this body pretty much covered in glitter and glaring daggers at all of us as we were all hysterically laughing at the prank.” I was laughing so hard that I was crying and so was everybody else. Nico noticed my new shoes. 

“Where’d you get those?” 

“I actually met my dad for the first time today in person at least. Of course I’ve seen him in my dreams and whatnot. So I was out on a walk with my girlfriend Jessica-” At the name and title she blushed and Bobby and Dennis snickered at her. 

“So I felt this rush of wind and air go past me that I recognized from my dreams. I looked down and in my hands there was this letter and this giant package where these sneakers were. He came to me on a beach where I was just sitting with Jess and watching the waves crash against the sand for comfort. I opened his letter and when I looked up there was this man in a tracksuit that I recognized from my dreams that I had always growing up. He sat me down and basically explained to me why he couldn’t be there always when I was little.” I explained to him and he smiled at me. 

“Did he say anything else?” 

“He offered me a home on Mount Olympus but I-” 

“Don’t say that you’re not going to take it, because I think you should take it.” Everyone at the table gasped at my friend’s words including myself. 

“Hear me out here. You have always wanted to be with your father and have admired him all your life right?” I nodded my head sadly and he kept on going. 

“Then who are we to try to hold you down here? It doesn’t mean that you have to be there constantly. You should still go school here with Bobby, Dennis and Jessica. It’ll be slightly more complicated sure, but you should be with whoever makes you the happiest you that you can be.” I heard a poof of magic from the music room and my dad came out still in his tracksuit. 

“Quite right my dear boy, he’s absolutely right.” My dad sat down at the table and everyone gaped at the fact that he was right here in front of us. 

“Eliza, this is me trying to be a better parent for my children. Connor and Travis and all my other kids have been asked the same question. They all turned me down though. I really want to know you. That’s one of the main reasons why I offered you the home on Mount Olympus times are changing. You would still be a student at the music school that you worked so hard to get into. You’ll still be able to date Jessica, see Bobby and Dennis everyday for school, all of it will remain the same. You would just be living on a cloud technically.” I nodded my head and felt Jessica grab my hand from the other side of me and I smiled when she kissed my cheek offering her support. 

“I’ll do it. I’ll take your option. But, can I at least have this sleepover dad?” I asked and he laughed at me while taking a sip of his water bottle. 

“Of course you can. You must be Bobby, I just wanted to thank you for being there for my daughter when I never could be.” He shook Bobby’s stunned hand and Bobby blinked up at him. I finished my burger and shake and threw them both in the trash. 

“It’s really no problem sir, I was honored to do it. She’s my best friend and I couldn’t ask for anyone better.” He complimented and I gave him a massive hug that he easily returned and hugged me back. 

“Does this mean that I won’t be your brother anymore?” 

“Bobby, you’re always going to be my brother by blood, adoption, whatever, you’ll always be my family you and Dennis.” They both enveloped me into a massive hug that Nico wanted to join in I could tell. 

“Don’t just stand there like a weirdo. Get your ass over here.” Bobby ordered and I laughed at him. 

“I forgot to mention that his other nickname was Bossy Bobby.” Nico grinned and he joined in our three way group cuddle on the couch while Jessica joined in on Dennis’s side and I was squished into the middle. 

“I’m glad that you’re around now dad.” I told him as tears started to roll down my cheeks. 

“Oh honey. I just wish that I could have done it sooner. I wanted to be a part of your life from day one with you. But, that wasn’t possible, not until Luke was out of the way. Since he was my first born it hurt me, when he didn’t want me around. Made me rethink some of my life choices that I made up to that decision. You’re an amazing young woman who has surrounded herself around people who care about you.” My dad started crying and I had an idea. 

“Hey guys can we do this later? I want to get to my old piano room.” I pushed myself off of them and into the music room. I watched as Nico’s eyes widened as he looked at all the photos. 

“This was in Elysium too where I first met Tom and Derek.” I nodded and smiled at the grand piano. 

“This was my papa’s office, he spent a lot of his time in here when I was growing up.” I sat down at the piano and began to play the theme for the Disney World fireworks, Happily Ever After. 

“When I was ten my papa and uncle took me to Disney World for my big tenth birthday with Bobby and Dennis. We all saw the fireworks and this song was really inspiring to me as a child since it was about finding that Happily Ever After. I think that after thirteen years of trying that I have finally found it.” 

_ “Ready to begin, let the wonder take hold feel it draw you in, watch the moment unfold spark a dream that we’re meant to follow. Setting off for a new tomorrow every step we take, brings a new hope, a new day. Every choice we make helps us find our own way every wish that we pull into motion diving in with our hearts wide open. The story comes to life, when we look inside a new adventure is there in your life. There in your eyes it’s just the beginning feel your heart beat faster reach out and find your happily ever after find your happily ever after. Now we’re on our way leave your fears behind us. Not so far away from the dreams that live inside us moving on down this road we’ve chosen there’s no limit to where we’re going. The story comes to life, when we look inside. A new adventure is there in your life there in your eyes it’s just the beginning feel your heartbeat faster reach out and find your happily ever after. Find your happily ever after. The battles, the stories, the losses and all the glories we’re changed by the way we live everyday. Just look up and reach to the sky we all have the courage to fly. The story comes to life, when we look inside a new adventure is there in your life there in your eyes. It’s just the beginning feel your heartbeat faster reach out and find your happily ever after. Find your happily ever after. Find your happily ever after. FInd your happily ever after. Find your happily ever after….”  _ I watched as my friends and dad started to cry as I finished the song. I was in the biggest group hug combined with all of them in one. 

“That… That was beautiful sweetheart.” Jessica praised and I blushed at the compliment. 

“She’s right my darling that was really moving.” My dad told me as he tightened the group embrace and I just sighed into it and enjoyed this feeling of everybody that loved me enveloping me. I was almost being suffocated by the amount  of sheer love that all these people were giving me. 

“I love all of you, so so much…” They all awed at me and only hugged me tighter to them. 

"Are all these pictures your memories?" My dad asked me and I nodded at him smiling. 

"Yes they are, mostly I'm in all of these pictures. I have this family video as well that I love. They gave it to me for my birthday." He looked around at all of the pictures and stopped laughing at one of them. I walked over to see which one it

was. It was a photo of me, Bobby and Dennis at my eleventh birthday which we had a massive photo booth where we all took pictures together as a group. 

"We were massive goofballs, still are. But, I wouldn't trade them for anything in the entire world." He put his arm around me and I smiled at him. 

"Do you have any friends at camp half blood?" 

"A couple, not very close to them though. I mean when I was younger I was a lot closer to the camp then I am now that I'm older. There names are Luna and Will Solace who is Nico's boyfriend, Leo Valdez the camp councilor of the Hephaestus cabin who has the same elf ears that I do, and I guess I'm okay friends with Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." My dad smiled at me and asked me the question. 

"What about your brothers and sisters?" 

"I'm not close with them at all, they all sort of blacklisted me for having Aspergers instead of Dyslexia. Plus, Connor and Travis turned them all against me I think..." 

"How so?" 

"Well when Luke was our cabin leader all the other cabin's loved me. Once Connor and Travis took his place, I was mostly disliked." My dad made a humming sound like he was thinking about it. 

"You know, I think they're going to college soon. Hermes cabin will need a new camp councilor again. I think I know just the girl for the job." I started blushing but shook my head. 

"If I'm going to be staying with you on Mount Olympus everyone will probably treat me differently if I become a camp councilor. I don't want them to think of me as just the girl who got the job because she is the favorite." I looked at him and he was smiling at me. 

"Honey they won't think of you any different. You're practically the camp councilor there already right?" 

"Well yeah, I mean Connor and Travis are usually too lazy or pranking to really look after my brothers and sisters and the outliers. Besides Mr. D hates my rotten guts I think." He laughed at that one and I looked on at him puzzled by what was so funny. 

"Angel, Mr. D hates everybody. How do you think he got there in the first place? Other than the actual reason why, that was only one of them. The big reason was that my father got sick and tired of constantly having to babysit him." 

"That makes sense, I'll think about it okay dad?" 

"Alright sweetie it's a deal." Nico came rushing into the music room. 

"We're trying the cupcakes, come on Ellie." He took my hand and started running with me. We rushed into the kitchen with my dad laughing and walking behind us. 

"Alright lady and gentlemen, welcome to the best friend sleepover bake-off. On my side we have my traditional strawberry lemonade cupcakes with lemon frosting and a strawberry on the top." i showed them my creation and they looked at it in awe. 

"And on my side we have my famous gray stuff cupcakes. I was inspired by Beauty And The Beast when I was about seven and tried to create a recipe that would make it in cupcake form. This is chocolate cupcake with a special type of muse that I never tell anyone what's in it, and Oreo cookie crumbs on the top." Each guest took one of each cupcake and tried both of them. I crossed my fingers that this would finally be my year, since Bobby has been winning every year since we were seven years old when he invented that recipe.

"Well, what do the judges think?" Bobby asked all of our friend group. 

"I'm really sorry to betray you like this hon but Ellie's is actually really good this time around great work!!" Dennis told his boyfriend and I laughed at Bobby's face of utter betrayal at his boyfriend choosing my cupcake. 

"I'm with Dennis, sorry Bobby, your's is delicious but I really love the flavor combo that my daughter made." 

"I'm against you guys here actually, Ellie's is really good, but I have loved Bobby's baking for the longest time." Michael informed the rest of us and it was all down to Nico and Jessica. 

"I'm sorry Bobby, but Ellie's is one of the best things that I have ever tasted, great work babe!!" Jessica cheered and I flushed up to my ears. It was all down to Nico, my new friend.

"Alright guys.... I'm siding with... Ellie, your cupcake is delicious and I am more a fan of fruity flavors than chocolate actually."  I cheered for myself and Bobby glared at me. 

"Oh my gods are you actually jealous? Bobby, you win every single dam time we did this as children and actually succeeded." He started laughing at me before it appeared that he had an idea. He took one of his cupcakes and threw it at my face where it landed in my hair. 

"Really?! You wanna go Bobby?" I grabbed one of my own cupcakes for ammunition and Bobby shook his head. 

"Don't you remember the rule that we had? The winner gets the losers cupcake thrown at them?" I completely forgot about that minor detail but he actually handed me one of his this time around. 

"Swap?" I nodded and grabbed one of my own cupcakes and traded with him taking a bite of his grey stuff. 

"Try the gray stuff it's delicious!!" I heard Michael start to sing and Bobby was full laughing with me when Nico backed him up. 

"Don't believe me ask the dishes!!" 

"This is actually really, really, really good Ellie Belly!! You've improved your craft." I smiled brightly at my best friend who was basically the master baker of my known friend group. 

"What are we doing now?" Nico asked grabbing two more cupcakes and handed me one of my own flavors. 

"We wanted to show you Princess Bride, it's one of my all time favorite sleepover party movies." I directed them to the movie room or the living room. 

"I'm sorry to say this, but I have to go back and prepare Mount Olympus for your arrival tomorrow." I ran to my father hugging him goodbye and he gratefully hugged me back. 

"I'll be ready tomorrow dad. I love you so much." 

"I love you too Eliza, thank you for giving me a second chance." He disappeared and Bobby called out to me. 

"Bitch, the movies starting, hurry your ass up!!" I expected to hear Michael's rebuttal of his language lecture but we were all too busy laughing as we all sat down and cuddled into a massive pile to watch the movie. As we laughed with the funny, creative, wacky, and quirky antics of these characters and I mouthed lines that I loved I saw Nico's eyes light up as he watched the sword fighting and laugh at the lines that were hysterical. We watched until the credits while Michael turned off the movie. 

"I need to tell all of you something, well Ellie already knows about this. It's going to sound crazy, but if you guys want to be friends with me than you need to know about my past." All my friends turned they're attention to Nico who was on the left side of Dennis at the end of the cuddle pile. We moved so that he was next to me replacing Bobby so that it would be easier for him as he smiled grimly. 

"Alright so I was born not in this day and age, I was born in the nineteen thirty's. The big three gods Zeus, Poseidon and my father Hades agreed that having no more children before the prophecy broke was really the best idea. However, my father met and fell in love with my mother Maria in Italy. They had my older sister Bianca di Angelo, and a few years later they had me. Zeus was really angry with Hades, so he sent him to the underworld and cast a lighting bolt at my mother. He was about to kill us but my father saved me and my older sister by sending us to the lotus casino where nobody ever ages and time passes by super quickly. When we got out of there it was a whole new century and there was a man there who claimed to be from Foster Care and he sent us to a school up in the mountains. Me and Bianca were there for a few years, until Percy, Annabeth and a girl named Thalia found us and saved us from a monster, our principal. We were actually saved by Artemis and her warriors who were all woman because she had chosen to remain pure during her youth and never met a man. We were brought to camp half blood by Apollo and all of his crazy, haiku spewing glory. By that point my sister had chosen to become a warrior to protect herself and to keep me safe. She went on a quest with Percy to retrieve Annabeth. But, there was a problem. She found a mythomagic figure an obsession that I have and they weren't supposed to take anything. There was a robot and my sister voluntarily went inside of it. She did it to save everyone on the mission otherwise they would have all died." Nico explained his past to my three best friends and Bobby was quick to read the situation and joined me wrapping our arms around him tightly as he cried. 

"When I was eight I decided that it would be a good idea to come out to my foster father. I never really knew my parents they gave me up when I was a baby and I never met them in real life. I picked a day and with Ellie's help comprised a speech that would help me be able to come out and come clean about the way that I was feeling. What I didn't know though was how homophobic he actually was as a person. When I did my speech, he yelled at me. Said it wasn't god's choice to an eight year old kid can you believe that trash? I was quick to get out of there I could smell a bad situation. There was one place that I knew my 'father' would never think of looking for me, Ellie's house which was this house. I waited until he was asleep, left a note and then off I was. I walked clear from the other side of the city all the way over here because I didn't feel safe there. I knocked on the door knowing that it was late at night and heard Tom open the door. The minute he saw me bag in hand, tear-struck eyes I think he just knew what had happened and he moved aside so that I could get inside the house. He got Ellie up saying that I had shown up and knowing my crazy jumping bean she came running to me to embrace me and just tell me that everything was going to be okay. Derek made me hot chocolate and then I knew that I had to tell them everything. I came completely clean and the next day Derek comes home with a bloody nose and a black eye saying that he had a run in with my 'father'. They couldn't adopt me though. So Tom and Derek sent me down here to Michael's place because they knew that he would look after me. And that's exactly what he did." Bobby told him his heroic journey and Nico turned to him and said. 

"I'm so sorry, I'm gay too. It's not an easy thing but when you met the right person like you did with Dennis or I did with Will it slowly becomes easier to deal with. I don't understand why people are so prejudice about it, I mean love is love right?" 

"Preach!!" Bobby screeched and we were all laughing way too hard to care at that point. I felt Dennis tap my shoulder and I turned my head around. 

"What's up Den?" 

"Can I um... Can I cuddle Nico?" I giggled and moved slightly so that Dennis could fit in between the five of us including Jess who was now cuddling me. 

"I'm just glad that you seem to be better now. You've had it rough and I can't say that I understand any of what you guys have been through any of you. All my parents are doing is getting a divorce." Jessica told him and Nico smiled at her. 

"That's still a hard thing to have to go through. It's mostly just my past now, I want to be the first child of Hades to be happy." 

"And are you? Happy that is." Dennis asked my best friend and Nico nodded slowly. 

"It's hard for me not to be happy, I mean I have an amazing group of friends that care so much. I have the most incredible boyfriend for me anyways and I'm just generally happy with how my life is turning out." Nico grinned at us as I heard the doorbell ring. I glanced at the clock seeing that it was almost ten, time for Dennis to go home. 

"That's my cue, I'll see you all later." Dennis got untangled from Nico and took my hand helping me up while I led him towards the door. 

"I'm glad that you're going with your father and staying here on earth for school. It'll be the best of both worlds." Dennis informed me giving me a gigantic hug and I gratefully hugged him back. 

"Thank you understanding so much Bambi. I really appreciate it. I love you so so much." He opened the door letting go of me. 

"I love you too, more than anything." He waved to Bobby while blowing him a kiss. Jessica had to go to house and I hugged her before letting her go. 

"I'll see you on Monday, alright?" She nodded against my shoulder and she gave me one final kiss goodbye. 

"I have a girlfriend that is going to be literally living on a cloud." I laughed at her. 

"Whatever makes you sleep at night." I retorted as she stuck her tongue out at me. I moved back to the couch where I helped Bobby and Nico clean the place up. We got on our pajamas and moved into my dad's old office where I moved the couch so that it could become an actually really comfortable bed. I positioned it properly and all three of us cuddled together with me in the middle Bobby on my right and Nico on my left and that's how Michael found us in the morning.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know it's been forever and a year since I updated this story. Life and school got in my way and I didn't really see an end to this story before now. I will be posting the final chapter either later tonight or early tomorrow morning,.


	15. The confession of love...

_It's been a few months since I have returned to camp half blood and things have been amazing so far. I have made so many new friends and had so many unforgettable memories during it too. I have been officially adopted by Chiron and he will be looking after me while I'm on the world of the above. I am so close to Will at this point that I wonder how I have not spilled my crush all over him until today..._

I was walking the grounds of camp on my way to the infirmary for a chat with Will. A conversation that I had been waiting to have since I had first met him and gotten closer to him. The conversation that part of me was dreading and part of me was elated to have. I knew ahead of time that there were no campers in the infirmary today. I had checked in with Austin, Will's brother to make sure of that during breakfast time. I was on a speed run and eventually found the white doors that would probably lead to my fate after today. I swung open the door and Will looked up at me startled. 

"Neeks?! Where's the fire at buddy?!" I laughed slightly at him and he grinned back at me one of his megawatt grins. 

"I actually just needed to talk with you Will." I was looking down suddenly feeling far more cowardly than I was before about how this might work out. 

"What did you need to talk to me about? I know that I'm just a doctor but I might be a psychologist too, you never really know what secrets that I might be hiding inside of me." I laughed at him blushing like a maniac but swallowed my pride and said exactly what was on my mind. 

"I umm... I really, really like you..." I stuttered out and his eyes widened and before I knew what was going on I was in his arms. 

"I really like you too, from the beginning Nico di Angelo." With that his lips were on mine and I sighed into the soft kiss thinking that for the first time in my life things were finally going my way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're here!! The final chapter of my Percy Jackson fan fiction. Thank you all so much for reading and putting up with the inconsistency of my chapter updates. Drop me a comment or a like if you enjoyed my story.


End file.
